Soy tu caballero
by Claressa
Summary: Hinata conoce a un extraño Ninja que sólo viene a ella durante las noches. Él nunca revela su nombre pero ella cree conocerlo. El único problemas es... Quién se esconde trás esa máscara? Hinata X Naru,Sasu,Kiba,Neji,Lee,Chouji,Shika,Shino... Traducción
1. Soy tu guardián

Buenas... aquí **_Claressa _**con una nueva traducción, esta vez con multi-capítulos. Protagonizada por nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata... así es!

Como ya sabemos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sabemos de sobra de quién son. Y por obvias razónes el fic tampoco es mío sino de **Neji'sTrueLover **que muy amablemente aceptó que tradujera su maravillosa historia,_ a mi parecer por supuesto..._

Pues sin más les dejo el primer capítulo, esperando les agrade y con el trascurso de la historia verán de que va esto...

**

* * *

**

-I am your Knight-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Soy tu guardián.**

Habían pasado catorce días, veinte horas, y… veintisiete minutos desde que Neji se había marchado en una misión, pero Hinata no estaba contando.

Hinata se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación, golpeando inconscientemente con los dedos, mientras miraba fijamente hacía el patio extensamente vacío. Sus ojos adheridos al puente de la entrada principal como si ello apareciera de un momento a otro a su niisan.

No es que no confiara en que él estaba bien, no, ella sabía que era un talentoso shinobi, pero la última vez que él tuvo una misión individual Jonin regresó seriamente herido, con el chakra drenado casi por completo , y vivo a duras penas…

**********

_Hinata se precipitó al hospital cuando un sirviente le informó que Neji había vuelto. Corriendo a través de los muchos civiles, se las ingenió para hacer, el normalmente recorrido de quince minutos en sólo cinco: un nuevo récord. Después de recibir el número de habitación que deseaba, aceleró hacia su destino._

_Encontré la habitación rápidamente en el cuarto piso, respiró profundo y reunió todo su valor para darle la bienvenida a Neji. Abrió la puerta, dio un paso adentro, y se congeló. Su ya abierta boca, para dar sus saludos, se opuso a hacer algún sonido._

_Acostado sobre la cama estaba un… muñeco. Una horrible figura supuesta a parecerse a su primo. El muñeco tenía muchas heridas profundas, algunas aún sangrando en abundancia, con las ensangrentadas ropas cubriéndolo. Tenía algunas agujas, curioso porque sabían que el Neji _real_ odiaba las agujas, clavadas en los brazos. El cuerpo del muñeco estaba quieto, obviamente, pero tenía una máscara que cubría su boca y nariz que lo ayudaba a respirar. Y su piel, su pálida, transparente piel, estaba tan blanca que las venas eran lo único que le daba color. _

_Al lado izquierdo de la cama se hallaba la Hokage, Tsunade, hablándole a su aprendiz, Sakura, y a su asistente, Shizune. "- Apenas detuvimos el sangrado. Poder reanimar su corazón fue muy afortunado."_

_Luego otro sonido captó la atención de Hinata: un fuerte y seco timbre viniendo del lado opuesto de la cama. Un insistente sonido, que normalmente se asocia con un monitor de corazón, que tenía largos intervalos entre cada pitido trajo a Hinata de vuelta a la realidad._

"_¡Neji!" Su grito alertó a las otras mujeres de su presencia y saltaron sobre ella para evitar que corriera al lado de Neji. Hinata se agitó contra ellas, haciendo todo lo posible por soltarse, hasta que Tsunade pulsó gentilmente su punto de presión y ella cayó inconsciente. _

**********

Cuando despertó, fue informada apropiadamente de la condición de Neji: en su viaje de regreso a casa fue atacado por tres criminales rango S, los cuales fueron derrotados, pero no sin un precio. Una costilla rota había perforado su pulmón derecho. Gran cantidad de su chakra fue drenado, dejándole incapaz de recuperarse rápida y eficazmente. Haciendo caso omiso al gran número de golpes y heridas externas, el daño más severo fue inflingido a su corazón, que se había detenido por unos minutos.

Tsunade había sugerido inducirle un pequeño coma para que pudiera sanar sin interrupción. Hinata se opuso a la idea obstinadamente hasta que la porción lógica de su cerebro regresó: Neji se recuperaría mucho más rápido dormido que estando consiente y con la oportunidad de escapar.

Dudosamente aceptó.

Así, desde que él había sido puesto en coma, Hinata permaneció al lado de su cama, susurrando palabras reconfortantes y contándole los acontecimientos diarios.

Y siempre trajo una sola flor para marcar el paso del tiempo. La flor siempre fue la misma: un delicado, frágil, y hermoso lirio blanco. La favorita de Neji.

**********

_En el día diecisiete desde que Neji fue admitido en el hospital, Hinata caminaba hacia la habitación de su primo, como de costumbre, y se asomó a través de la pequeña ventana para asegurarse de que él se encontraba aún ahí. Pero en lugar de ver a su comatoso primo, notó un cambio en su forma: sus ojos estaban crispándose. Lentamente, Neji abrió sus luminiscentes ojos y miró a su alrededor._

_Se despojó él mismo de la máscara de oxígeno y temblando se impulsó para quedar sentado. Hinata estaba a punto de correr a su lado cuando lo vio notar el florero lavanda lleno de lirios blancos._

_El Hyuuga tomó una del grupo cuidadosamente y la acercó._

_Hinata vio en sus ojos una amable y cariñosa mirada que no había visto desde sus días de infancia._

_`Le gustan. _

_Enjugando las lágrimas que habían emergido inesperadamente, Hinata de alejó de la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar._

**********

Hinata no estaba segura de si él se había enterado de que estuvo ahí, pero se convenció de que Sakura le había dicho a Neji sobre su visitante diario. Él nunca lo mencionó, pero Neji era indudablemente más amable con ella, si eso era posible.

Conforme fueron creciendo, Neji había decidido que intentaría ser más amable con Hinata después de todos los años de odio. Ahora, a los dieciocho, Neji se había convertido en un hermano mayor para su prima.

Hinata suspiró resignada, y justo cuando iba a renunciar a toda esperanza de que su primo regresaría ese día, notó a una solitaria persona caminando a través de los puentes. Reconoció de inmediato ese paso seguro y corrió a saludar a su primo.

Neji estaba agotado; su cuerpo suplicaba por un buen baño y una larga siesta. Sus pies pesaban, prácticamente había tenido que arrastrarse a sí mismo hacia la casa cuando un cálido cuerpo se impactó contra el suyo.

Sorprendentemente, el contacto no le provocaba dolor. El aroma a lirios lo invadió mientras envolvía en sus brazos a esa conocida figura.

"Okaeri," susurró ella.

"Tadaima." Contestó él.

Súbitamente Hinata se acurrucó en el pecho de Neji. Cuando se dio cuenta de su posición, se separó abruptamente. "Lo siento. E-eso fue rudo de mi pa-parte. ¿Co-cómo estuvo tu mi-misión?"

Neji frunció el ceño internamente al verla alejarse de él y el viento sopló contra sus brazos aún abiertos. "Bien. Fue todo un éxito."

Ella asintió y su mirada se desplazó hacía un área roja en el pecho de él. Preguntó con voz entrecortada, "¡¿Qué… qué pasó?!" Se acercó para acariciar la herida mientras sus perfectas cejas se unían.

Neji la observó mientras tocaba su pequeña herida. "No es nada serio. Sólo necesito vendarla y estará bien." Ella se alejó lentamente; mirándolo como si quisiera decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

´_Aún no tiene confianza.´ _La estudió con ojo crítico y suavemente le susurró, "¿Qué harías si no estuviera cerca?"

La Hyuuga se acobardo incontrolablemente, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de los dos, y bajó su cabeza. "Yo… no lo sé. No sería capaz de con-confiar en el mundo de nuevo."

Neji asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente perturbado por esa respuesta, y condujo a su prima dentro de casa.

**********

Tarde esa misma noche, Hinata se estaba preparando para dormir. Se encontraba peinando su largo cabello oscuro cuando un suave golpe captó su atención. Caminó nerviosa hacia la ventana, con la mano ligeramente estirada hacia su mesita de noche para coger un kunai, y abrió el vidrio.

Primero no vio a nadie, pero un remolino de hojas limpio su vista y estaba ahora viendo la figura de alguien más. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el Ninja la detuvo antes de que tuviera oportunidad. Asustada alcanzó sus armas. "Está bien. No voy a lastimarte." Sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato ante la educada y amable voz. El desconocido Ninja vio que la chica no iba a hacer ningún sonido que lo delatara y la liberó. Hinata retrocedió un paso para tener mejor visión de la persona frente a ella; la figura tenía vendajes cubriendo sus ojos, pero de algún modo ella sabía que aún así podía verla, y tenía una bufanda cubriendo su boca. Estaba muy oscuro para que ella pudiera ver alguna característica de su cuerpo.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Su voz era amortiguada, pero innegablemente de un hombre. Por extraño que parezca sonaba muy familiar. Hinata estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que le había permitido entrar.

La banda de metal atada alrededor del brazo del Ninja brilló bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía el símbolo de Konoha. Hinata se calmó. "¿Qué es lo que qui-quieres?" El extraño se recargó en la pared.

"Sólo quería hablar."

"¿Sobre…?"

"Sobre lo que sea."

Al principio Hinata no dijo nada, pero después de estar un rato en su agradable presencia, se atrevió. Sólo hablando sobre mínimos detalles, como su color favorito o ave, la joven Hyuuga se relajó en medio de una fluida conversación con el desconocido. E, inexplicablemente, se había divertido.

A pesar de que compartieron un gran número de pensamientos la única información que logró obtener de él fue que estaba cerca de los veinte. Como ella.

Después de charlar por lo que parecieran horas, el misterioso Ninja alzó una mano. "Es hora de que me vaya." Caminando hacia la, todavía, abierta ventana, se preparó para un rápido salto entre los árboles.

"¡E-espera!" Hinata sentía la urgencia de mantenerlo cerca. "¿Te ve-veré de nuevo?" Aún cuando la boca del Ninja estaba cubierta, ella sabía que estaba sonriendo.

"Sólo si así lo quieres." Hinata se sonrojó.

Se estaba preparando de nuevo para irse cuando ella dejó escapar otra pregunta. "¿Qui-quién eres?"

El joven Ninja se volvió para encararla y río entre dientes. "Soy tu guardián." Saltó de espaldas dentro de la noche y desapareció.

La chica, decepcionada por la respuesta, cerró la ventana. Miró una vez más hacia fuera y apenas podía creer que ella había hablado, no, tenido una entera conversación con un hombre que no conocía. _´ ¿Estaba atrapada en un Genjutsu?´_

Pero mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cama, vio una flor fuera de lugar yaciendo sobre su almohada. Un solitario Lirio blanco.

* * *

Así es...! He aquí el primer capítulo, hice todo lo posible por que se leyera agradable pero ya verán que conforme avanza esto se pone mejor.

Hasta la vista...!!!

_**Claressa *.***_


	2. Soy tu compañero

**Hola de nuevo!!!**

Antes que nada agradezco a los que leyeron y dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior... me hicieron TAN feliz!!!!

Bueno pues... ni los personajes ni la historia son mios...ya sabemos a quiénes pertenecen.

Este capítulo se basa en el significado de pureza y modestia de la _Violeta_.

* * *

**-I am your Knight-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Soy tu compañero.**

Hinata despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaron su habitación. Alejó sus ojos de la severa luz mientras algo caía con un sonido sordo al piso. La chica miró al objeto: un lirio blanco, y memorias de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente.

Cubriendo su boca para silenciar un grito de asombro, Hinata entendió que lo ocurrido no fue un sueño.

Recogió la flor, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio antes de entrar a su baño privado. Preparó el agua para su baño matinal y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su piel lucía pálida, aún más que de costumbre, y con su oscuro cabello enmarcando su rostro, aparentaba ser sólo una muñeca de porcelana: débil, delicada y completamente inútil.

Hinata saltó dentro del agua fría, notando difícilmente el helado toque.

No es que ella, o alguien más, la viera como una muñeca; siempre, desde su primer examen Chunnin donde se enfrentó a Neji, Hinata había entrenado duro y había logrado convertirse en una muy capaz Kunoichi de la Hoja. Había alcanzado el rango de Jonin bajo el estricto entrenamiento de Neji, y había esperado seguir sus pasos aplicando al Anbu.

Neji había tomado ya un examen simulado en varias ocasiones, siempre aprobando, pero sin poder unirse legalmente hasta llegar a la edad de veintiuno: edad en la que será lo suficientemente mayor para no estar bajo el control del consejo del clan en cuanto su rango shinobi.

Hinata siempre se había sentido culpable porque ella podría unirse al Anbu tan pronto tuviera el nivel de destrezas sin ningún problema; la limitación de Neji fue impuesta por su padre porque creía que sería mejor si Neji se concentraba en ser su protector solamente.

Hinata rechinó los dientes. Absolutamente** odiaba **que Neji fuera de un status inferior al de ella sólo por pertenecer a la Rama de la Familia.

Sacudiéndose el exceso de agua, Hinata salió de la regadera y se enredó en una toalla.

´_Algún día_, ´ se prometió a sí misma, a Neji, ´_Te liberaré de tus cadenas Neji. Sólo espera un poco más.´ _

A pesar de que efectivamente había ganado fuerza y no era vista más como una falla por su padre, el título de líder seguía fuera de su alcance. El consejo aún favorecía a su hermana menor, Hanabi, para tomar las riendas del clan, así que se niegan a celebrar la ceremonia de cambio de líder hasta el cumpleaños veintidós de Hinata. De esa manera tendrían el tiempo necesario para convencer a Hiashi de desheredar a su hija mayor.

O hasta que ella muriera. Cualquiera que ocurriera primero.

Deslizando el peine entre su largo cabello índigo, Hinata se maravilló de lo fácil que quedaba perfectamente en su lugar. Satisfecha con su apariencia, caminó de regreso a su habitación para prepararse para su día.

**********

Caminando a través de los muchos corredores dirigiéndose a la cocina, Hinata saludaba educadamente a cada persona con la que se encontraba.

A pesar de no creerlo, Hinata era enormemente querida en ambas casas. La familia secundaria veía en ella a su única esperanza: querían tener algo de respeto dentro del clan, y Hinata era la que pondría mayor interés en ese asunto. La familia principal, o aquellos con los que la heredera hablaba con mayor frecuencia, concordaban en que la familia Hyuuga necesitaba cambiar o de lo contrario terminar de igual manera que el clan Uchiha, y Hinata era la persona que tenía la visión y los planes para evitarlo.

Deslizándose a la habitación que guarda intoxicantes aromas, Hinata estaba sorprendida de ver sólo a su primo en aquella habitación. Apoyado tranquilamente sobre la superficie del desayunador, Neji lentamente comía una manzana roja que Hinata había traído a casa apenas ayer. El chico miró hacia la puerta para ver quién acababa de entrar y escondió una casi inexistente sonrisa tras la fruta en su mano.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Hinata también eligió una manzana para desayunar y se sentó en la silla medianamente cercana a Neji. "¿Qué… qué planeas ha-hacer hoy?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Entrenar con mi equipo probablemente. Tengo una reunión a las cuatro con un nuevo grupo de Jonin al que tengo que ser ´presentado´." Su tono haciendo énfasis en ´presentado´. "Es sólo una cubierta para vigilar a un montón de nuevos en lugar de Tsunade-sama." Hinata intentó no reírse de las desgracias de su primo.

Ella era principalmente la encargada de conocer a los nuevos y enseñarles a actuar como equipo con personas a las que **siempre** parecían odiar. Aparentemente, Tsunade-sama estaba siendo amable con ella.

"Suena divertido." Dijo ella ahogando una risita. Neji puso mala cara.

El mayor de ambos deslizó sus ojos para mirar fijamente a la menor mientras esta sonreía. "Luces pálida, ¿Dormiste bien anoche?" Hinata dejó de reír y evadió la mirada de Neji.

"S-si… ¿Es-escuchaste a-algo anoche?" Neji no lucía muy convencido.

"No, excepto a ti abriendo tu ventana. No deberías confiar tanto en que nadie intentaría entrar mientras duermes." Desde que cumplió catorce, Neji se había mudado a la habitación vecina para que él pudiera estar cerca de Hinata en las noches.

Hinata estaba a punto de usar el discurso ´Ya no soy una niña´ cuando otro Hyuuga entró a la cocina. "Nee-chan, padre desea hablar contigo en su oficina." Hanabi. Hinata miró a su hermana con preocupación. El jefe Hyuuga normalmente nunca hablaba con ella a menos que fuera importante, y ella siempre sentía deseos de llorar después de sus charlas.

Los ojos de Hanabi mostraban la misma preocupación. Hinata era como una madre para ella y no era ninguna ingenua: sabía que su hermana era técnicamente un adulto y de una edad considerable para el matrimonio. Si la presión se daba, Hiashi indudablemente daría a su hija mayor en matrimonio a un respetable hombre con el que el clan ganaría un cierto nivel social.

Pero mayormente, ella no quería ver a su Nee-chan llorar.

De pronto, la mano de Neji descansaba sobre un hombro de Hinata. El genio intentó lucir impasible. "Todo estará bien. No te preocupes. Si me necesitas manda a un ave mensajera y vendré en un segundo." Hinata negó con la cabeza. No quería que Neji estuviera paranoico buscando aves mensajeras cuando ya tenía mucho que hacer.

"Gracias Hanabi-chan." Hinata colocó un beso en la frente de su hermana, le regaló una sonrisa forzada a su primo y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina de su padre.

Los pasillos estaban extrañamente desiertos, sombríos, como si le mostraran el futuro frente a sus ojos.

Llegando a la oficina de su padre, Hinata tocó la puerta dos veces. "Pasa." La joven obedeció al comando y con gracia, elegante y automáticamente, se inclino y se arrodillo en el lugar exacto donde se le indicó a través de los muchos años de practica.

"Hola, padre." Requirió de todo el valor que poseía para no tartamudear en su presencia: fue dolorosamente castigada la última vez que lo hizo.

Hiashi observó gravemente a su hija. Hinata se inclinó más, apretando los músculos con años de entrenamiento Jonin para evitarse temblar. "Levanta la cabeza Hinata." La chica enderezó su espalda en tensa ansiedad. Los ojos de Hiashi parecían imperceptiblemente más amables. "No hay necesidad de que estés tan tensa frente a mí, Hinata. Tu misma haz probado tener la confianza que el siguiente líder Hyuuga debe tener."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Quiere decir que…? "¿Padre?"

La boca de Hiashi se crispó. "El consejo ha decidido que serás la siguiente líder del clan en tu cumpleaños diecinueve."

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba: se convertiría en el siguiente líder del clan. Finalmente podría ayudar a la gente que quería. No se casaría fuera del clan. No tendría que casarse con algún extraño…

"Sin embargo hay una cosa."

La experiencia celestial de Hinata se vino abajo. "¿…Qué?"

Hiashi lucía inflexible. "A favor de convencerlos de darte tu derecho de nacimiento incuestionablemente, tuve que aceptar una condición."

La garganta de Hinata se secó. "¿Qué tipo de condición?"

El jefe del clan dejó escapar un suspiro. "No creen que seas capaz de dirigir el clan tu sola. Por lo menos no ahora. Así que su condición fue que tu tenías que casarte antes de cumplir dieciocho años."

¿Su cumpleaños dieciocho? Pero si sólo faltan siete meses. "No hay tiempo," susurró a través de sus inmóviles labios.

"Es por eso que… la segunda parte de la condición fue que ellos elegirían a quién será tu esposo."

Hinata se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada. "Ya veo…"

"Haré lo que pueda para convencerlos de reconsiderar esa parte, pero mayormente lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi opinión sobre quién es mejor. Me escucharan, pero la decisión final es sólo de ellos." Era cada vez más difícil para Hinata el estar inmóvil, pero, extrañamente, no sentía necesidad de llorar. Sabía que debería tener lágrimas luchando por brotar de sus ojos, pero no las había. Sin sentimientos en lo absoluto.

Y eso la asustó. "Entiendo."

Hiashi asintió. "Eres fuerte hija mía. Sé que harás lo mejor." Claro que haría lo mejor para el clan. Es lo que siempre hizo.

Hiashi vio como la joven perdía contra el temblor de su cuerpo. "Puedes retirarte ahora Hinata." Hinata se puso de pie, se inclinó hacia su padre, y calmadamente caminó hacia la puerta.

Hizo su camino entre los, ahora, atestados pasillos y hacia fuera. Ahí, saltó entre los árboles tan rápido como pudo.

Corriendo a través de los árboles, sintiendo el viento golpear su cara, la calmó un poco pero no fue hasta que vio a su compañero de equipo que se detuvo. Saltó suavemente al suelo bajo ella y miró a su amigo amante de los insectos. "Shino…"

Shino comprendió inmediatamente que algo malo pasaba con su compañera de equipo y tranquilamente se acercó a ella. "¿Qué pasa?" Hinata sacudió su cabeza y él la llevó a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeados por muchas violetas. El joven observó como el cuerpo de ella se sacudía por las emociones reprimidas, pero un vacío llenaba sus ojos. "Hinata, dime qué pasó."

Y así lo dijo. Repitió cada palabra, acción y movimiento que fue hecho en la reunión con su padre.

"Y ahora tengo que casarme con alguien que elija el consejo." La voz de Hinata estaba llena de superficiales pensamientos, pero eran de alguna manera iguales a sus, aún, nublados ojos.

"Así que vas a casarte." Dijo Shino en voz alta.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Es la única manera en la que haré felices a mis subordinados."

Shino frunció el ceño tras el alto cuello de su chamarra. "A costa de tu propia felicidad."

Hinata dejó escapar una risa vacía. "Es extraño. Siento como si debiera llorar, dejando escapar mis emociones, pero las lágrimas se niegan a salir: como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de llorar."

"No deberías guardar tus emociones."

Hinata dejó escapar otra risita. "Te sorprendería lo mucho que ayuda."

Shino no tenía qué contestar a eso, así que en lugar de ello, recogió una violeta y se la ofreció. Hinata, sorprendida, la tomó. "Estaré aquí para ti, Hinata. Eso nunca cambiará: soy tu compañero."

**********

Hinata estaba recostada en su cama, mirando al blanco techo, su mente hecha un caos: primero su matrimonio, luego la forma en la que Shino le había dado aquella flor. La colocó en un florero azul cielo en la cocina, no queriendo personalmente verla aparecer frente a ella mientras pensaba sobre su futuro.

Su pecho dolía fuertemente por las emociones contenidas, pero la opresión aún no sacaba sus lágrimas.

Un ligero golpe sonó desde afuera de la ventana y Hinata miró hacia allí. Ahí, en toda su misteriosa gloria, estaba el Ninja que había venido a ella la noche anterior. Inmediatamente fue y le permitió entrar.

"Hola." dijo él en su amortiguada pero conocida voz. "Pensé que debería venir a verte de nuevo." Hinata parpadeó mientras el Ninja caminaba hacia la cama y golpeaba el colchón, invitándola a sentarse. Se recargó en el escritorio al lado opuesto para poder mirarla. Ella acepto su invitación.

"Así que… ¿Qué hay en tu mente hoy?"

Por segunda vez ese día, Hinata repitió los eventos de las últimas 24 horas. No podía recordar cuándo comenzó a acercarse a él, pero al final de su relato, estaba sollozando en el pecho del chico. Lo que era aún más extraño fue que no recordaba cuándo la había abrazado tampoco.

Por lo que restó de tiempo, Hinata lloró mientras el Ninja la abrazaba protectoramente, sin soltarla ni una vez.

***********

Cuándo volvió en sí, Hinata sintió que estaba recostada en su cama cómodamente arropada bajo sus sabanas. Se negó a levantarse mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a la noche. _'¿Fue todo un sueño? ¿De verdad me reconfortó?_' Hinata no estaba segura, hasta que abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista hacia un costado. Ahí, perfectamente junto a su cabeza, estaba una flor con una pequeña nota escondida debajo. Escrito en una elegante letra estaban las palabras: ´Soy tu compañero.´

La flor era una violeta.

* * *

Así es... ¿Qué les pareció?

Mmm... una duda, ¿Tarde mucho en actualizar? Si, No, prometo no volver a tardarme si fue así...

**_Claressa..._**


	3. Soy tu amigo

**Hola!!! ¿Comó estan?**

Aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo... más rápido que el anterior ajá, sólo me queda agradecer a los lectores y aclarar que los personajs de Naruto y el trama del fic no me pertenecen... Sabemos a quienes pertencen ¿No?... Yo sólo traduzco para que puedan disfrutar de esta bella historia.

Este capítulo se basa en el significado de Amor, Belleza y Refinamiento de la _Orquídea Azul_...

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: Soy tu amigo

Muchos días han pasado desde la última vez que Hinata vio al misterioso Ninja. Los mismos desde la última vez que habló con su padre. Hinata se había negado a hablar con alguien sobre su compromiso, pero había charlado con su hermana, quien a su vez, había hablado con sus amigos en la Academia, quienes le contaron a sus padres, los que se encargaron de regar varios rumores por toda la villa.

Ahora a donde quiera que fuera, Hinata recibía simpáticas miradas apenas bien disimuladas.

Hinata caminaba sin rumbo fijo alrededor de la aldea, tomando toda prudencia por mantener su vista en el suelo y evitar las miradas curiosas. Pasó de largo por todas sus tiendas favoritas, sin sentir la necesidad de gastar dinero; ignoró todos los restaurantes, no encontrando hambre dentro de ella; y se alejó de los campos de entrenamiento, sufriendo el cansancio por la falta de horas de sueño.

Preparándose para ir a ver si Tsunade-sama tenía alguna pequeña misión fuera de la aldea, Hinata escuchó que la llamaban. "¡Hinata-Chan espera!" Volteó y vio al siempre exuberante joven Uzumaki corriendo hacia ella.

Moviéndose a un lado de un salto, Hinata evitó una colisión con el Ninja de ojos azules. "Ho-hola Naruto-Kun."

Naruto le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Hey Hinata-Chan."

Hinata fácilmente notó el, expertamente empacado, ramillete de orquídeas azules oculto bajo el brazo del rubio. "¿Para que son esas?"

Naruto parpadeó, confundido, hasta ella le señaló las flores. "¡Oh! Sakura quería darle estas a Kakashi-sensei porque se encuentra en el hospital después de su última misión, pero ella tuvo que salir en una hoy, así que me pidió que se las entregara."

La Hyuuga sonrió. A decir verdad, los sentimientos que albergaba por su energético amigo habían desaparecido casi por completo con los años. Ella nunca se lo dijo, pero Hinata sentía que sería mejor si continuaban tan cercanos como siempre que en lugar de intentar llegar más lejos. "Muy a-amable de tu parte.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente cuándo la chica le sonrío, a pesar de que aún sentía algo por su compañera de cabello rosado, sabía que algo había comenzado a crecer en su corazón por la chica Hyuuga. "Gracias." Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos. "¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza. "Iba camino a ver si Tsunade-sama tenía alguna misión que necesitara ser realizada."

Naruto sonrío radiante. "Entonces… ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo hasta el hospital?" El hospital de Konoha estaba al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban.

Hinata pensó que sería una buena manera de gastar unos cuántos minutos de su aburrido día. "Me en-encantaría."

Mientras Naruto dirigía el camino Hinata paseo sus dedos sutilmente a través de su cabello índigo. El joven Ninja lo notó. "Hoy luces realmente bonita Hinata-Chan."

Hinata sintió que debería estar sonrojada, pero no lo hizo. "Gracias, Naruto-Kun." Y siguieron su camino en silencio.

Durante los primeros minutos, los ojos de Naruto continuaron observando a su acompañante. Estudió sus rasgos cuidadosamente, luego recordó una conversación que escuchó sin querer temprano en la mañana. "Así que…" comentó indiferente. "Escuché que fuiste comprometida."

Hinata se puso rígida, luego suspiró. "Era necesario a favor de tomar mi lugar como líder del Clan."

"¿Sabes quién es?"

"No."

"¿Entonces porqué te sacrificas por una persona a la que no conoces?" Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. Había cosas que Naruto simplemente era incapaz de comprender.

"Porque finalmente seré capaz de hacer realidad las promesas que he hecho… Finalmente seré capaz de demostrarle a todos que no soy la pequeña niña débil que aún creen que soy."

Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "Te presionas demasiado, Hinata-Chan," Susurró. Caminaron lo que restó de camino en silencio.

Mientras se acercaban al edificio, los pasos de la pareja se hicieron más lentos hasta que el colosal edificio del Hospital de Konoha se irguió frente a ellos. Su sombra cubrió a ambos, resguardándolos del fuerte sol.

"Supongo que aquí acaba," dijo la heredera, mirando el suelo.

Naruto no quería dejarla sola. "Hey Hinata-Chan, quieres-" Un Ninja de las hoja cubierto por las sombras apareció para interrumpir la oración de Naruto. Dicho rubio saltó hacía atrás de la sorpresa; los músculos de Hinata se tensaron.

"Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama."

Naruto respiró profundo para calmar los latidos de su corazón. "¡Neji! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

Neji asintió. "Es bueno verte también Naruto." El rubio refunfuñó mientras recogía las flores que dejó caer. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted."

Hinata vaciló, sabiendo de sobra que la charla sería sobre su compromiso. Naruto se paró frente a ella. "Bu-bueno es hora de des-despedirnos Naruto-Kun."

Naruto asintió decepcionado, luego su cara se iluminó. Neji podía haber jurado que vio una bombilla encenderse sobre su cabeza.

El futuro Hokage busco dentro del ramillete de flores, asegurándose de elegir la mejor de todas, y se la ofreció a Hinata. "Toma Hinata-Chan, toma esto como recordatorio de que siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas." Sus ojos se suavizaron. "Soy tu amigo."

Hinata aceptó la orquídea azul y la acercó a su corazón. "Gra-gracias."

Naruto sonrío felizmente y corrió dentro del edificio. "¡Te veré luego Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata suspiró y estaba preparada para decirle a su primo que estaba lista para irse, cuándo notó que él rechinaba los dientes. "¿Algo anda mal Neji-Nissan?"

Neji inmediatamente se puso serio. "No. Vamos a casa." Hinata no estaba convencida pero decidió olvidarlo.

Durante el entero recorrido, Neji miraba a la flor que Hinata sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos.

**********

Hinata veía su reflejo con ojos indiferentes.

Todo lo que su padre quería decirle era que habría una reunión de consejo al siguiente día y ella debía estar ahí. El mensaje en sí no fue inesperado: tarde o temprano tendrían que reunirse para discutir cuándo la nombrarían próxima líder. Pero Hiashi dijo que Neji debía estar ahí también.

Como su protector. Neji necesitaría estar incluido cuándo cualquier cosa fuere a ocurrirle.

Como la revelación de su futuro esposo.

El consejo había ya decidido quién sería. Y ella sabría a quién el día de mañana.

Sus ojos notaron su, aún, abierta ventana y se paró para cerrarla. Cuándo se acercó, una poderosa corriente de viento hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. La brisa era inusualmente fría para el mes de Mayo.

Cuando pudo reabrir los ojos, Hinata estaba cara a cara con el Ninja entre las sombras. Gracias al entrenamiento Jonin, fue capaz de evitarse dar un salto atrás.

"Buenas noches, señorita Hinata." Sin esfuerzo el joven Ninja se relajó contra la pared, soportando casualmente su peso con los hombros. "Escuché que conocerías a tu futuro esposo mañana."

Hinata pretendió sacudir algo de la cama. "Es-escuchaste correctamente."

"Ya veo." Su tono era tan calmado, indiferente, como si no notara que ella era apenas más joven que él. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"

Hinata detuvo su acto y miró sus rodillas. "Si es lo mejor para el clan."

El Ninja se acercó, asegurándose de mantenerse en las sombras, y jaló a Hinata hacía él delicadamente. "Eso no responde mi pregunta: ¿Tú quieres casarte?"

La joven tomó un respiro. "Si tengo tiempo para conocerlo, entonces no sería tan malo…" Intentó alejarse de él.

El Ninja no la dejaría. "¿Y si no lo tienes?"

Hinata dejó de luchar por separarse. "¿Si no?"

"¿Qué tal si ya lo conocieras? ¿Aún así estarías triste?" Corrió suavemente sus dedos por el cabello de la heredera.

"…No lo sé." Contestó sinceramente. El Ninja bajó su cabeza. Hinata alzó la mirada hacía él y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Si él se moviera un poco hacía la luz, sería capaz de ver sus ojos a través de los vendajes.

Hinata trató de acercarlo, centímetro a centímetro, hacía la parte más iluminada de la habitación. _´ Sólo un paso más-´_

El Ninja regresó a su altura normal. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya." Hinata estaba a punto de oponerse cuando él trazó con sus dedos las finas bolsas bajo sus ojos. "No has dormido lo suficiente y empieza a notarse."

"Pero-" El chico colocó un dedo sobre la boca de Hinata para silenciarla.

"Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después. Ahora, debes ir a dormir." Apartó su dedo de los labios de la chica antes de alejarse.

Suavemente tomó un mechón del cabello de la joven Hyuuga y lo acercó a sus labios cubiertos por la bufanda.

Dejándola alejarse por completo, el Ninja caminó hacía la ventana. "¿No me dirás quién eres?" Rogó Hinata antes de que él pudiera alejarse más.

El Ninja rió. "Soy tu amigo." Agarrando el cristal tras de él, saltó fuera y ágilmente cerró la ventana.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, señorita Hinata. Cualquiera podría entrar si te abres de esa manera." Saltando entre los árboles, el Ninja desapareció.

Hinata suspiró, una vez más insatisfecha por la respuesta, cuando notó su reflejo en el espejo. Corriendo hacía el objeto de vidrio, tocó delicadamente los pétalos de una flor perfectamente colocada en su cabello:

Una orquídea azul.

* * *

Tah dah!

Gracias, gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí... pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Debo avisar que talvés me tarde un poquito más en los siguientes capítulos porque se me han acabado las vacaciones y el tiempo no es lo que abunda estos días...

**_Claressa..._**


	4. Soy tu escudo

**Hola!!!**

Una y mil disculpas por lo mucho que tarde, mas las circunstancias no permitieron que fuera antes; la odiosa sesión de cargas académicas, los primeros días, las interminables tareas y las horribles 8 horas que paso en la escuela retrasaron mi labor...

En fin...por si a alguien le interesa aún este fic... el capítulo se basa en el significado de afecto y esperanza de la _Galanthus._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Soy tu escudo.**

_´¿Qué he hecho para molestar al destino?´ _Pensaba Hinata, mirando su reflejo mientras se preparaba para su reunión con el consejo. Se colocó un poco de polvo en las mejillas, haciendo lucir su ya de por sí pálida piel aún más traslucida, y trazó sobre sus ojos una invisible línea plateada.

De pie, arregló los pliegues de su kimono azul claro: la tela tenía muchos símbolos intrincados grabados en el filo de las mangas. La prenda en sí lucía hermosa en ella; Hinata pensó que la hacía lucir como una muñeca.

Su cabello estaba maravillosamente hecho: su oscura melena estaba atada atrás en una baja coleta, con el flequillo enmarcando su, ahora más, angulado rostro.

Cualquiera diría que parecía un ángel caído, Hinata creía que será más apropiado decir una estatua de cristal.

Un ligero golpe vino de la puerta. "¿Esta lista, Hinata-sama? La reunión iniciara pronto"

Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a su escolta. "Si Neji-niisan, vamos."

**********

Hinata se detuvo sin moverse frente a la puerta del consejo. Su mano estaba ya estirada para tocar a la puerta de madera, pero se negaba a hacer cualquier movimiento. Neji, notando la indecisión de su prima, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Lo que sea que pase-"

"No será cambiado." Finalizó Hinata, claramente citando una línea que había escuchado en algún momento de su vida. "E-estoy lista." Sus nudillos hicieron contacto e instantáneamente un comandante ´Pase´ les permitió la entrada. La joven respiro profundo y los guío dentro.

**********

La reunión en si podía haber sido descrita con una sola palabra: aburrida. Hinata y Neji a pesar de tener rango Jonin, pudieron permanecer apenas sin moverse gracias a su duro entrenamiento durante la niñez de nunca hacer un movimiento innecesario en presencia de los mayores.

Incluso el genio Hyuuga sentía ganas de gruñir en molestia cada vez que un viejo iniciaba un nuevo tema a discutir.

"Ahora que eso está solucionado," el anciano líder Hirino dijo, haciendo a un lado el ´nuevo menú de cena y postres,´ ´_Kami, ayúdanos por favor,´ _Pensó Hinata, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Finalmente la mirada del mayor se detuvo en la heredera. "Iniciaremos con nuestro último asunto del día: el prometido de Hinata-sama." Hinata sintió su pulso acelerarse y respiro profundo para calmarse.

"Después de pensarlo mucho, hemos llegado a una decisión: Hinata-sama," todas las miradas, voluntariamente o no, se dirigieron a ella, "su futuro esposo será… Hiroto Hyuuga de la familia principal." Por un breve segundo el mundo entero se detuvo, un periodo de gracia donde todo pensamiento desapareció, luego una fuerte explosión captó la mirada de todos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambos, Hiashi y Neji simultáneamente descargaron su desacuerdo con la decisión del consejo.

Hiroto Hyuuga era conocido a través del Clan entero como una cosa y sólo una cosa: un vividor. Coquetearía, besaría y se burlaría de cualquier chica. Si Hinata recordaba correctamente, él se había metido en problemas al ser atrapado en la cama con la esposa de otro hombre.

Hiroto estaba además hambriento de poder. Su principal objetivo era ganar un nivel social por sobre el clan de modo que sería visto por todos en la aldea. Neji y Hiashi sabían que sí el se casaba con Hinata, ella no tendría oportunidad de tomar su posición como líder del clan porque él tomaría el lugar por ella.

"De ninguna manera permitiré que mi hija se case con ese hombre-"

"El nombre de Hinata-sama sería arruinado. Él nunca le sería fiel-"

"La heredera es la que debe dirigir el clan, no esa basura de persona-"

"Basta." La orden de Hinata fue apenas un suave susurro, pero acarreó más efecto que los alegatos de su padre y primo. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. "Si Hiroto es el elegido, con él me casaré. Aceptamos su decisión, ¿No es eso lo acordado, Padre?" Con las emociones a flor de piel, Hiashi dejó ver en sus ojos un ligero destello de arrepentimiento. "Cumpliré mi parte del acuerdo y me casaré antes de mi cumpleaños dieciocho, y ustedes respetaran mi derecho de nacimiento sin oponerse."

Hinata notó que se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la voz, y se puso de pie. "Si este era el tema final, solicito que esta reunión sea suspendida y todos regresemos a nuestros asuntos diarios." Los ojos de su Padre se mostraban orgullosos de su hija, pero bajo ese orgullo estaba la innegable sombra de la tristeza. Los ojos de Neji estaban vacíos.

Un suave golpe regresó a la habitación entera al mundo exterior y Hinata fue a abrir la puerta. Un sirviente la miró sin aliento. "Mensaje de Tsunade-sama señorita: ha solicitado su asistencia para una misión." Hinata miró a su Padre y vio que asentía en aprobación. Corrió a su habitación para lavarse el maquillaje y cambiarse a su uniforme Jonin.

Tomando su bolsa de armas y sus guantes, salió al frente de su casa.

Se cambió y salió del complejo Hyuuga en menos de cinco minutos.

**********

"¡Hinata, cuidado!" Al repentino comando, Hinata apenas y esquivo el ataque fatal dirigido directo a su corazón. Tomando al enemigo por la muñeca, la Hyuuga de ojos lavanda envió un flujo de chakra directo a su pecho.

"¡Gracias Kiba!" Su compañero respondió con un gruñido mientras lanzaba a otro oponente directo a un árbol.

Hinata creyó que la misión sería simple: entregar un pergamino al país de la Estrella y regresar con su paga.

Tsunade no había mencionado nada sobre ser atacados por una manada de ninjas delincuentes.

"¡Kiba!" Juntos, ambos Jonin de élite permanecieron espalda con espalda, rodeados por sus atacantes.

¿Cuántos son?" Hinata contó en silencio con su Byakugan.

"…Diez sin contar los cuatro con los que se enfrenta Akamaru y a los que ya hemos vencido."

"Tsk," Kiba chasqueó la lengua y olfateó el aire. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de ataque?"

Hinata tensó los músculos de su brazo. Agachándose sutilmente para quedar en la posición Hyuuga del puño suave, la heredera susurró suavemente, "Dile a Akamaru que traiga a los ninjas aquí. Si puedes hacer que todos se concentren en mi, usaré mi técnica de las 64 palmas."

"Terminar de un solo golpe, me gusta." Kiba silbó. "¡Akamaru!" Un profundo estruendo sacudió el suelo bajo los pies de ambos ninjas y una gran bestia blanca parecida a un lobo emergió de entre los árboles. Tres de los ninjas delincuentes lo seguían. "¿Estás lista Hinata?" La chica asintió y el dúo hombre-animal saltó lejos. Cuando parecía que habían abandonado a su compañera, los enemigos se apresuraron a rodearla.

Hinata se mantuvo en su sitio. "¡Protección de los ocho trigramas 64 palmas!" Activando su técnica secreta, cada Ninja que fue tocado era disparado de regreso a los árboles, cayendo inconcientes.

Mientras el último Ninja caía, Hinata desactivó su Byakugan. "¡Hinata, tras de ti!" La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque sorpresa y escuchó metal atravesar carne mientras un cálido líquido bajaba por su espalda.

Con un ruido seco, el cuerpo de su compañero cayó al suelo. "¡Kiba!" Akamaru, con sus garras tensas, atacó al Ninja solitario que sujetaba el shuriken. Hinata se arrodilló junto a su compañero caído y trató de detener el flujo de sangre. "Aguanta Kiba, estarás bien. No te atrevas a dejarme."

**********

"Lo siento tanto." Sentada en la silla del visitante junto a la cama de Kiba con la cabeza baja, la heredera murmuraba disculpas constantemente al siempre sonriente Inuzuka.

"Por última vez, no fue tu culpa Hinata-chan. Si hay que culpar a alguien debería ser a Akamaru: debe asegurarse que sus oponentes en verdad están muertos." A pesar de saber que eso era broma, el enorme perro gruño desde afuera de la ventana.

Hinata miró al chico através de su flequillo. A pesar de que las heridas no eran fatales, aún se sentía culpable de no haber sido capaz de ayudarle. "Pero debí haber sabido que estaba atrás de mi. Si tan sólo-"

"Hinata-chan," Kiba suspiró "Usar tu técnica requiere mucho de ti, aún más después del rigoroso viaje y la pelea. Deberías estar orgullosa: no sólo te encargaste de derrotar al enemigo sino que tuviste la suficiente energía para guiar a Akamaru de vuelta a la aldea." El Inuzuka tomó una mano de la chica y la acercó a él. "Estoy orgullo de ti."

Hinata miró con asombro sus manos unidas "Kiba-kun..." El Inuzuka, con su otra mano, alcanzó un vaso lleno, ocupado por muchas Galanthus plateadas que Hinata trajo desde el país de la Estrella, y eligió una del racimo.

La olfateó. "Estas me recuerdan mucho a ti." Capturando la otra mano de la chica, Kiba colocó la Galanthus entre las manos de ambos "El color, su belleza, su aroma único, todo." Bajó la cabeza para rozar su mejilla contra el lado opuesto de su palma. "No quiero que te sientas mal por mi, Hinata-chan. Estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de protegerte: Soy tu escudo"

**********

Estremeciéndose internamente, Hinata repasaba en su mente todos los eventos del día. _´¿Fue sólo un día? Me pareció una eternidad. Voy a casarme con Hiroto… y Kiba... No estoy segura de lo que pasó con Kiba.´_

Un aleteo vino desde afuera y Hinata se giró para ver la causa. Un joven hombre de porte orgulloso, aguardando que ella le permita entrar.

Hinata prácticamente corrió a recibirlo.

El Ninja saltó dentro, manteniéndose en cuclillas dos segundos más de lo normal. Hinata observó su rígida postura. "Estas herido." El joven dio una risa ahogada.

"Fue un accidente, me avergüenza admitirlo. Nada serio."

"¿Tú tuviste un accidente?" Preguntó Hinata enfatizando con su tono el ´tú´

"Pudo pasarle a cualquiera." Dijo el Ninja con voz menos divertida. "¿Conoces tu futuro?"

Hinata parpadeó, luego sus ojos brillaron en entendimiento. "Te refieres a mi compromiso." Él no hizo movimiento alguno "S-sí, ya descubrí quién es."

Hinata podía casi **sentir** los ojos de él buscando su expresión. "¿Y te agrada?"

La joven Hyuuga sintió el familiar pinchazo de lágrimas tras sus ojos, pero se negó a llorar frente a él de nuevo. Lentamente negó con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz.

El Ninja dejó escapar un suspiro y cuidadosamente colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la heredera. "¿Con quién te gustaría casarte?" Hinata, sobresaltada, lo miró. ¿Con quién le gustaría casarse? Si tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días con…

"No lo sé."

Él rozó suavemente el brazo de ella. "Cuando lo descubras me gustaría saberlo."

Eso sacó a Hinata de su atolondramiento. Lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías posiblemente saber quién me gusta?"

El Ninja se agachó para quedar a su altura y presionó sus labios cubiertos es su frente. Colocó un objeto en sus manos y regresó a su postura. "Quiero ser el que te proteja. Quiero proteger tu sonrisa," acarició dulcemente su mejilla. "Soy tu escudo."

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, aún así el Ninja misterioso desapareció en un segundo. Un aleteo se escucho fuera de la ventana cerrada.

´_Si tuviera que pasar el resto de mis días con…´_

Hinata miró hacia el objeto en sus manos:

Una Galanthus plateada.

* * *

Ahi ta!

De nuevo una disculpa y espero recibir sus comentarios...

Sin mas...

_**Claressa**_


	5. Soy tu espada

Hola!!!

Aquí con otro capítulo... el quinto sí señores y señoritas... esta historia pertenece a **_Neji'sTrueLover_ **y los personajes de Naruto a **_Kishimoto-sama_**.

Esta nueva entrega está basada en el significado de dignidad, elegancia y buen gusto... de la _Dalia negra_.

**

* * *

**

**-I am your Knight-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Soy tu espada.**

La mañana siguiente Hinata despertó por el sonido de algo rascando contra su ventana. Brincando de la cama corrió hacia el sonido y abrió el borde del vidrio.

Pacientemente sentado en el césped estaba Tonton: el gracioso cerdito mascota de Shizune. En su boca había un pergamino que Hinata tomó con cierta duda y el pequeño animal salió huyendo.

En lo más profundo de los oscuros confinamientos de su corazón, Hinata contuvo la creciente sensación de decepción.

Hinata abrió el pergamino, leyendo rápidamente sobre su nueva misión asignada por Tsunade-sama. Notando que la misión iniciaba en menos de dos horas, enrolló el pergamino, lo colocó sobre su escritorio y preparó lo necesario para el día.

Dirigiéndose hacia el baño, Hinata hizo una nota mental: destruir el pergamino antes de salir.

**********

La heredera Hyuuga caminaba hacia la cocina para tener un rápido desayuno, una vez dentro del cuarto, una figura captó su atención. "Buenos dí-días Neji-niisan."

El joven levantó la vista de su lectura en el reverso de una caja de cereal y observó cómo su prima tomaba una manzana para comerla. "Buenos días." Continuó contemplándola fijamente. "¿Qué hará hoy?"

Hinata lo miró. "Tsunade-sama me ha asignado una misión hoy: tengo que encontrarme con mi compañero pronto."

Neji alzó las cejas. "¿Tan pronto? Creo que ella debería de haber esperado…"

La joven Hyuuga se concentró en su desayuno y no notó a su hermana entrar a la cocina la heredera estaba tan absorta en la manzana que no percibió los plateados ojos de Hanabi abrirse por completo y a Neji enviándole a esta una fría mirada que le detuvo el habla.

Hinata captó el repentino respingo de su hermana y miró hacia la puerta. "!A-ah¡ Buenos días Hanabi-chan."

La más joven paseo su mirada desde su hermana a su primo, y viceversa "Buenos días nee-chan. ¿Dijiste que tenías una misión hoy…?"

Hinata parpadeó. "Sí, es verdad. Debería irme ya… ¿Te importaría de-decirle a Padre por mi Hanabi-chan?" Esperó a que su hermana asintiera antes de despedirse y escapar de la tensa atmósfera que se formó inesperadamente.

Hanabi esperó que su hermana saliera antes de apurarse a ir al lado de Neji, quien sujetaba el borde de la mesa en un intento de mantenerse erguido. "¿No le dijiste nada sobre u herida?" Siseó la chica.

Su primo simplemente la miró fijamente. "Lo último que ella necesita es preocuparse por una pequeña herida que recibí. Además, fue sólo un accidente." Se puso de pie y se alejó del apoyo de Hanabi. "Fue sólo un accidente."

**********

Hinata corrió a la entrada de la aldea: el lugar donde supuestamente debía encontrarse con su compañero. Estaba casi media hora antes, así que no esperaba que hubiera alguien aún…

Mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro, la silueta de una persona se hizo visible, hasta que se detuvo tras él. "Ah…" Su compañero se giró para encararla y Hinata sonrió para ocultar la sorpresa que sintió de su rostro. "Bu-buenos días... Uchiha-san."

Sasuke Uchiha miró fijamente a la pequeña chica, y sonrió satisfecho. "Bueno no puedo quejarme"

"¿Huh?" Hinata estaba asustada cuando él comenzó a chasquear la lengua y súbitamente se acercó a su rostro para ver si había algo. "Nada." Y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, "Me alegra no tener de compañero a alguien más molesto." Hinata no estaba seguro si aquello era un insulto o un cumplido.

"U-um… Uchiha-san-"

"No," interrumpió él, "no me llames Uchiha-san. Sasuke está bien." El chico miró al cielo apenas amaneciendo. "Es temprano, pero ya estando aquí, deberíamos salir ahora." Hinata asintió. "Perfecto." Justo al mismo tiempo, ambos ninjas saltaron hacia los árboles y echaron a correr.

**********

"Gracias por su ayuda" Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia una anciana mujer y se alejó seguida inmediatamente por su compañero. Había hablado ya con la mitad de la villa y aún así ni una sola persona sabía dónde podían encontrar a sus objetivos.

La misión consistía en detener a una banda de ninjas ladrones que estaban aterrorizando una pequeña villa en las afueras de la Villa oculta en la Neblina, pero no habían sido vistos en los últimos tres días.

"Ta-talvez decidieron dejar en paz al pueblo." Pensó Hinata en voz alta, sentándose en un banco para descansar sus pies. Sasuke se sentó al otro extremo.

"Si ya se fueron, Tsunade no nos habría enviado aquí."

Hinata, ligeramente molesta, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notando todos los objetos oscuros creciendo por toda la villa. Sasuke la vio mirar curiosamente y, con una delicadeza que normalmente no habría mostrado, recogió una ya caída, pero aún viva, flor.

"¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?"

La joven Hyuuga, sobresaltada, miró la Uchiha, luego a la flor que estaba observando. "Um… c-creo que son Dalias. Pero nunca las había visto tan oscuras." Sasuke miraba sin expresión a la Dalia cuando una pálida mano se la quitó amablemente de las manos.

Hinata la sostuvo contra el cabello del chico. "Justo lo que pe-pensé, es tan oscura como su cabellos, Sasuke-san." Le ofreció la flor de vuelta, pero él se negó a tomarla. En su lugar, Hinata la colocó sobre el espacio de banco visible entre ellos.

Sasuke continuó mirándola intensamente y Hinata luchó contra la urgencia de sonrojarse. Un fuerte silencio se hizo entre ellos.

"Vas a casarte."

Hinata, desprevenida ante la afirmación, brincó. "S-sí. Cómo lo-"

"El dobe no deja de hablar de ello durante los entrenamientos. Es demasiado molesto para mi y para Sakura." Hinata miró fijamente a sus manos entrelazadas. "¿Tu quieres casarte?"

Habiendo ya respondido exactamente la misma pregunta muchas veces antes, la heredera respondió inmediatamente. "Si me casara con alguien a quien amo, pero esto…"

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo del banco. "Permítele a la bella doncella revelar su verdadero yo/ Y a su espíritu pensar y ser libre/ Por que si se retiene y hace sólo lo que le dicen/ Se convertirá en lo que el mundo cree y espera."

Hinata lo miró con asombro. "Eso fu hermoso."

Sasuke re-abrió los ojos. "Mi madre solía decirme eso todo el tiempo: trataba de hacerme conciente de las mujeres en tu posición."

Hinata no pudo evitar reír suavemente. "Bueno ella era muy sabia."

El Uchiha sonrió levemente ante la sonriente Hyuuga cuando un sonido distante captó su atención. Definió la fuente. "¡Sal del camino!" Ambos saltaron mientras un papel bomba atado a un kunai caía frente al lugar donde estaban sentados.

La explosión provocó que una nube de polvo se alzara, cuando se despejó, reveló tres ninjas vestidos de negro.

Sasuke no desperdició tiempo para iniciar el ataque.

El sonido de metal contra metal atrajo a los aldeanos que se acercaron a investigar la causa de la conmoción y obligaron a Hinata a concentrarse en ponerlos a salvo en lugar de en la batalla.

Cuando un pequeño niño apareció en la escena, la Hyuuga saltó para salvarlo justo en el momento en que un kunai estaba cerca de perforar la espalda del pequeño. El Uchiha apareció tras de ellos al instante. "Sasuke-san, aleje a los ninjas de aquí: hacia el bosque. Pondré a esta gente tan a salvo como pueda, luego lo alcanzo."

"Bien" Hinata con una idea en mente, lanzó una bomba de humo para darle oportunidad a su compañero de realizar un ataque sorpresa.

Cuando el humo se disipó, cuatro de los cinco ninjas desaparecieron.

Hinata, cargando al asustado niño, lo regresó junto a su madre y corrió hacia la pelea.

**********

Sasuke activó su Sharingan para mantener cuidadosamente la vista sobre cada oponente. Con su katana envainada, el Uchiha fácilmente obtuvo la ventaja sobre los bandidos, pero ellos continuamente lanzaban bombas de gas venenoso y, aún cuando esquivaba las bombas, muchas partículas eran liberadas.

Aún con sus avanzados ojos, la visión de Sasuke comenzaba a fallar y no tenía más opción que desactivar el Sharingan para detener las vueltas del mundo.

Un enemigo estaba por atacar por detrás cuando un shuriken perforó su brazo. La heredera de ojos lavanda saltó desde los árboles y se posicionó entre el Ninja y Sasuke. Con su Byakugan activado, dirigió sus palmas envueltas en chakra hacia los pulmones de su oponente.

Lanzándose él mismo hacia atrás, Hinata falló el golpe en el órgano objetivo por cuatro centímetros. "¿Sasuke-san, se encuentra bien?"

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban ya reactivados mientras lanzaba un Ninja al suelo. "Estoy bien."

Enfrentando a un enemigo cada uno. Los ninjas de la Hoja pelearon espalda con espalda.

El estómago de Hinata se revolvió de incomodidad por los recuerdos. "¿Así que terminaremos esto de tajo?" preguntó, sintiendo en corazón encogido.

Hinata, siendo Jonin, había asesinado unas cantas veces antes, pero nunca se acostumbró al reconocimiento de haber arrebatado una vida.

"Es nuestra mejor opción"

Hinata aspiró profundo y se abalanzó contra su oponente. Metal contra metal sonaba tras ella: Sasuke había iniciado, pero ella trató de ignorar cada golpe de metal contra carne.

Habiendo recibido el entrenamiento médico básico, sabía como lucian esas heridas y a lo que llevaba de no ser atendidas.

Usando su Byakugan para determinar el área de los puntos de chakra, una habilidad que aprendió de Neji hace algunos años, apuntó hacia un órgano en específico: el corazón.

Hinata no podía escuchar más sonidos de la batalla de Sasuke mientras lanzaba a su enemigo al suelo dejándolo indefenso. Cuando se preparaba para el golpe final, las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarle y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Calmándose a sí misma, Hinata dudó antes de lanzar el golpe.

El Ninja enemigo estaba muerto antes de que ella pudiera siquiera hacer contacto.

Hinata alzó la vista mientras Sasuke retiraba su katana de la garganta del Ninja. Envainando la katana, Sasuke rodeó el brazo de la chica y la alejó del campo de batalla.

Una vez lejos, se detuvieron.

Hinata, ligeramente perturbada, se dejó caer de rodillas. Sasuke la imitó. "¿Por qué… por qué no me dejaste asesinarlo?"

Sasuke, aún sosteniendo el brazo de la heredera, recogió una Dalia negra de las que se encontraban alrededor suyo. "Como esta flor, oscuridad no siempre tiene que representar maldad." Escondió el tallo de la flor tras la oreja de la joven para mantenerla en su lugar. "Mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre: no quiero ver a las tuyas mancharse también."

Hinata tocó la Dalia delicadamente. "¿Pero por qué?"

Sasuke, aún sosteniendo el brazo de la Hyuuga, lo soltó y tomó entre sus dedos su muñeca.

El Uchiha besó su palma. "Porque soy tu espada."

**********

Cuando Hinata regresó a casa, inmediatamente corrió a su habitación, olvidando informar a su padre de su llegada.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras ella, Hinata tomó la Dalia que descansaba en su oreja y corrió los dedos por sus pétalos. _´Sasuke…´_ seguramente debía de haber alguna explicación para su extraño comportamiento, ¿cierto? Una razón completamente racional que no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos de simpatía… y A-

_´¡No!´ _Abriendo los ojos, Hinata dejó la flor sobre su escritorio y entró a su baño, lista para librarse de sus pensamiento… por lo menos unos cuantos minutos.

**********

Sentada frente al espejo, Hinata pasó un cepillo entre su suave cabello. ´_Primero Shino, luego Naruto y Kiba, ¿Ahora Sasuke? ¿Qué está pasando?´_

Un golpe vino desde la puerta. "¿Nee-chan? ¿Tienes hambre? Te perdiste la cena." Hinata miró hacia la puerta. ¿Había comido hoy? Extraño, no sentía hambre.

"No ahora Hanabi-chan. Creo que me iré a la cama temprano. Prometo tener un gran desayuno mañana." Silencio.

"Está bien. Buenas noches nee-chan." Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, los pasos de su hermana ya se estaban alejando.

Debería ser fiel a su palabra.

De pronto, mucho más cansada de que estaba hace un minuto, caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla ligeramente, la brisa en su rostro se sentía reconfortante, y se deslizó dentro de su futon.

**********

_´¿Dónde estoy?´Hinata miró alrededor hacia la mucha gente que la rodeaba en un campo abierto. Vio lo que parecía ser un altar al frente y cuidadosamente se encaminó hacia él. Parados justo al medio estaban un hombre de poco más de veinte ´Hiroto´; y una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco bordado con flores._

_Hinata miró de más cerca._

_Parada junto al hombre estaba su propia imagen, sólo que la Hinata era lo opuesto: una imagen espejo que echaba en cara cada aspecto de ella misma._

_´Entonces así es como luzco ante el mundo.´ La heredera miró cómo la pálida, frágil, quebradiza mujer pronunciaba las palabras "Así es" y era encadenada a Hiroto._

_Tras ellos, no había alegría, sólo silencio, mientras Hiroto guiaba a la figura de Hinata lejos de la multitud._

**********

_Hinata parpadeó; ahora estaba en una oscura habitación, sin velas o la luz de la luna, así que activó su Byakugan para ver. Ahí, en el centro de la oscuridad, estaban los recién casados, mas algo estaba mal._

_Hiroto estaba sujetando a Hinata a la cama bajo ellos, apretando sus muñecas demasiado ajustado para ser cómodo, y susurraba duras palabras en su oído. "Eres mía. Harás exactamente lo que yo diga. Harás lo que yo quiera."_

_Las lágrimas corrieron libres por el rostro de la imagen de Hinata mientras intentaba gritar pidiéndo ayuda._

_Hinata vio sus labios moverse, pero no escapaba ni un sonido._

_La heredera lloró amargamente mientras trataba de leer el nombre que se vio gritar a sí misma. Si tan sólo pudiera ver…_

**********

La chica Hyuuga despertó cuando alguien la sacudió de hombros. Entornó los ojos y vio al Ninja misterioso. Saltó.

"¿Estas bien?" su amortiguada voz era el animo que ella necesitaba para lanzarse a su pecho. Mientras él correspondía dubitativo al abrazo, la heredera lloraba.

Esperó a que la chica se calmara antes de levantar su rostro. "¿Qué soñaste?" temblando, Hinata le relató los eventos de su pesadilla, desde su boda hasta la oscuridad.

Durante el relato, él acariciaba sus brazos como muestra de apoyo.

"¿Es capaz este hombre de realizar tal acto?" preguntó una vez cesó el llanto de ella.

La voz de Hinata era apenas un susurro, "…S-sí."

El chico suspiró. "La solitaria princesa se sienta cerca al estanque, mirando fijamente a la imagen que ve/ Una mujer de belleza, una mujer de riquezas, una mujer que siempre está arrodillada/ Aunque la imagen que veía era una falsa creación, la persona que quería desaparecer/ Sus ojos aún reflejaban fuego y confusión: la única verdad que tenía permitido reflejar."

Hinata lo observó fijamente. "¿Do-dónde escuchaste eso?"

El Ninja sonrió bajo la bufanda. "En ningún lugar. Lo hice para ti"

"Eres muy ta-talentoso."

"Gracias." Dijo bajando el rostro. "No permitiré que ese hombre te lastime: prometo por mi vida que será castigado si piensa siquiera en lastimarte."

Hinata sujetó su ropa fuertemente. "¿Por qué?"

Él besó su frente. "Porque soy tu espada."

"Pero cómo-" repentinamente, la visión de la heredera se nubló. "Qué…" Todos los colores que veía se combinaron en uno sólo hasta llegar al negro. _´Un genjutsu…´_

El Ninja llevó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos hacia la cama y colocó un objeto en su mano: el más cercano espacio en su almohada.

"Buenas noches, mi Hime-chan." El Ninja desapareció en un remolino de hojas oscuras y el viento llevó los pétalos del objeto a besar dulcemente la mejilla de Hinata.

En su mano había una Dalia negra.

* * *

Pues ahí está... diculpen una vez más la tardanza, espero sus comentarios...

Pd. Los pequeños versos que en este capítulo dedicaron a Hinata son de **_Neji'sTrueLover... _**hice lo que pude para traducirlos de una forma en la que se apegaran a lo original.

Cuídense...

**_Claressa_**


	6. Soy tu protector

Hola!

Sigue alguien ahi???

Lamento mucho la demora, pero no hay excusas para ello...

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-san y esta historia perteneca a _Neji´sTrueLover _quien amablemente accedio a que tradujera su obra.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Soy tu protector.**

El tiempo pasó velozmente a los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga: los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días, y los días semanas. Y el Ninja sin nombre no había vuelto desde su última visita.

Hinata mantuvo una especial vigilancia en quiénes salían en misiones y cuándo regresaban a casa, pero ni uno de sus cuatro sospechosos dejó la aldea una sola vez.

_´¿Podría no ser ellos…?´_

Mientras la heredera contaba los días para su boda, usaba cualquier excusa de su repertorio para evitar a los cuatro que le habían ofrecido una flor.

_´Talvez le pregunte a Ino-chan. Ella podría llegar a una mejor conclusión gracias a su vasto conocimiento en flores.´ _Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó al hombre frente a ella antes de que fuera muy tarde. "Ah…" Detuvo ella misma su caída y se inclinó para mostrar sus respetos. "Lo siento. No estaba viendo por donde iba."

El hombre rió entre dientes. "No importa."

Hinata inmediatamente alzó la vista. Ahí, alto y orgulloso frente a ella se encontraba su futuro esposo, Hiroto Hyuuga. Sus ojos vacíos la estudiaban con un extraño brillo, y la chica comenzó a temblar. Lentamente caminó hacia ella; con los brazos extendidos y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. "No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, Hinata-**chan**."

Ella pasó por alto su carencia de respeto. "U-um… Debo irme ahora, así que por favor-"

Hinata intentó empujar su brazo cuando él la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. La heredera se congeló por la sorpresa. "Yo siempre hago lo que se me plazca, mi pequeña Hinata y no lo olvides." Apretó aún más el agarre. "Y justo ahora, me place compartir un beso con mi futura novia."

Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos mientras él se acercaba a ella. Sujetando su muñeca por sobre su cabeza, Hiroto usó su otra mano para tomar ferozmente su hombro.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Ambos Hyuugas miraron al recién llegado: para Hiroto, la interrupción; para Hinata, su salvador. Ahí, parado a unos cuantos pasos, estaba Neji. El genio Hyuuga miró al otro hombre. "Creo que la heredera te dio una orden, si deseas seguir siendo miembro de la familia principal, te sugiero que la sigas."

Hiroto sonrió sarcásticamente, luego dejó libre a su presa. "Deberías cuidar tu lengua, Bouke." Se acercó a Neji y desapareció por los pasillos.

Neji se acercó más a Hinata. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Hinata, mirando hacia donde su futuro esposo se marchó, acarició su muñeca. Por su delicada piel, sabía que le quedaría marca. ´_Gracias Kami por los guantes de mi uniforme Jonin.´ _"Estoy bien."

Neji miró hacia su lastimada muñeca. "Él-"

"Tengo que hacer un recado. Te veré luego Nii-san." Hinata pasó de él y corrió hacia el jardín, evitando estar bajo la mirada calculadora de su primo.

Mientras se alejaba, Hinata no vio a Neji golpear la pared de concreto donde estuvo atrapada momentos antes.

**********

"Así que este Ninja desconocido te visita en secreto y siempre te da una flor y alguna frase para que lo recuerdes." Las tres kunoichis de los nueve novatos y su superior Tenten, se encontraban en un pequeño café por pedido de la heredera. Ino miraba a Hinata con emoción.

"Eso me suena a un acosador," comentó Tenten, bebiendo su café. Sakura e Ino la miraron acusadoramente.

"Eso es lo que pe-pensé al principio también," Hinata jugaba con su cabello y sonreía suavemente, "pero fue la primera persona en confortarme realmente. Siempre siento… paz cuando él está cerca."

Sakura rió. "Parece que te gusta." Hinata se sonrojó. Las otras chicas rieron infantilmente. "¿Así que quieres que te ayudemos a descubrir quién es este chico?" Hinata asintió.

"Bueno, ¡Iniciemos!" Gritó Ino, haciendo saltar al resto. Rápidamente tomó papel y pluma del hombre que estaba tras ella. "Primero, hagamos una lista de las cosas que te ha dado-"

"Es siempre una flor." Interrumpió la Hyuuga suavemente.

"Pues bien, eso es aún mejor. Ahora dime el tipo de flores que te ha dado…"

Hinata recordó la primera noche. "Um… primero fue un Lirio blanco, luego una Violeta, y una Orquídea azul, la siguiente fue una Galanthus plateada, y finalmente una Dalia negra."

Ino leyó la vista. "Déjame ver… tenemos fe y sensatez del Lirio, pureza y modestia de la Violeta, amor y refinamiento con la Orquídea, esperanza de la Galanthus, y dignidad, elegancia y buen gusto de la Dalia."

"Eso no nos ayuda en mucho." Dijo Tenten, leyendo la lista.

"Bueno, podría ser una descripción de Hinata," Sakura tomó la hoja y asintió para si. "Todas las cualidades la describen perfectamente."

La Hyuuga se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Pero eso no nos sirve de nada." Ino suspiró. "Todos te ven de esa manera."

"Esperen, algunas de esas cualidades pueden ser de él." Dijo Sakura alzando una mano. "Sabiduría puede ser una, y refinamiento. Dignidad, elegancia y buen gusto podrían ser otras." Completó contando con los dedos.

"Genial, ahora podemos eliminar a todos los chicos con baja autoestima." Comentó Tenten con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Miró a Hinata. "¿Quién crees que sea?"

Sakura se sentó derecha. "¿No dijiste que él te daba una flor **y** una frase?"

La cara de Ino se iluminó con expectativa. "Eso podría ayudarnos a disminuir los posibles candidatos."

Hinata se movió ansiosa. "Pero… es un poco extraño, las cosas que el dice…" Las otras la miraron con sorpresa. "¿Cómo?" Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada escondiendo el rostro tras su flequillo. "Eh… él siempre dice la misma línea que dijo la persona con la que estuve mas temprano ese día."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ino, tomando la pluma impacientemente.

"…La primera vez fue original. Él dijo: _´Soy tu guardián´. _El día siguiente me encontré a Shino y ambos dijeron, _´Soy tu compañero´. _Luego fue Naruto con, _´Soy tu amigo´_. Después Kiba dijo ´_Soy tu escudo´. _Y finalmente, Sasuke y ambos dijeron, _´Soy tu espada´. _Las tres chicas quedaron si palabras mientras Hinata tomaba aire. "Pero lo que le agrega el misterio es que todos ellos me dieron la misma flor que recibí del Ninja en la noche."

Ino sonrió de forma malvada. "Así que piensas que es uno de ellos." Hinata sólo pudo asentir con duda al momento en que las chicas frente a ella se doblaban de risa.

"Eso sí es de ayuda, ahora no tendremos que interrogar a cada hombre de la aldea." Soltó Tenten, limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Sakura tosió para llamar la atención. "Pe-pero si el Ninja siempre copia lo que los chicos hicieron antes, ¿Entonces cómo obtuvo la idea de una de las cinco flores si sólo viste a cuatro chicos?" Eso silenció a las otras dos.

La heredera trató de recordar "Tienes razón; la única ocasión que él no repitió una flor, fue con el Lirio."

"¿Entonces como supo que flor llevarte?"

Inconscientemente, Hinata junto sus dedos. "Podría tener algo que ver con la vez que Neji-niisan estuvo en el hospital y yo-"

"Tu le llevaste un lirio por cada día que el estuvo ahí." Finalizó la Haruno.

Tenten sonrió cansada. "Así que podría ser Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke **o** Neji. Esto empieza a juntar a todos lo chicos." Hinata estaba a punto de objetar cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Las cuatro kunoichis se dieron vuelta para mirar al recién llegado.

"Shikamaru-san."

"Hey Shikamaru, ¿Te nos unes?" Gritó Ino a su compañero de equipo.

El chico solamente suspiró fastidiado. "De hecho vine a hablar con Hinata-san. Tsunade-sama nos ha asignado una misión juntos."

Las tres chicas miraron sugestivamente a la heredera. "Ten cuidado." Susurró Tenten. "Podrías terminar añadiendo otro chico a tu lista." Dijo Sakura para fastidiar.

Hinata ignoró el calor de sus mejillas y siguió a su compañero Jonin.

**********

"Debido a las circunstancias y la extrema inhabilidad de dejar la villa, es imperativo que la rara y altamente valiosa flor de Romero, sea traído a nosotros dentro de pocos días." Shikamaru leía en voz alta la misión asignada. "…¿Así que tenemos que buscar una planta?"

Hinata miró sobre el hombro del Ninja. "No cualquier planta: el Romero. Es muy útil en la creación de ciertos antídotos, medicamentos y otras herramientas médicas también."

"¿Pero era necesario enviarnos a nosotros?" Shikamaru suspiró. "Es una misión problemática."

Hinata rió mientras caminaba.

Al momento que se acercaban a las fronteras de las Aldeas de la Roca y el Lobo, el Jonin se detuvo en un campo desolado. "Este es el lugar."

Hinata asintió y activó su Byakugan. Escaneó el área para localizar la flor que le interesaba entre el montón de flores frente a ellos.

Shikamaru caminó hacia un claro. "¿Son estas?" Su compañera se deslizó hasta el sitio donde se encontraba.

"No," negó ella con la cabeza, "el Romero es más alto y tiene mas pétalos." Hinata se arrodilló para ver a las plantas de cerca.

"¿Entonces que son?"

La Hyuuga tocó delicadamente una de ellas. "Creo que son Geranios"

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca. "Hay muchas de ellas." Hinata le dio la razón. "Son muy comunes por estos alrededores. En la aldea, creo que son las flores que más se dan."

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Es desconcertante."

"¿Por qué?" La curiosidad del Nara salió a flote, jamás se imaginó que su compañera se molestaría por un comentario tan ínfimo.

"Mi madre tenía una afición con los geranios." Hinata sonrió. "Solía tener una en su habitación todo el tiempo. Decía que representaba bien a los hyuugas.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada. "¿Y que significado tienen?"

Hinata se puso de pie. "Los diferentes colores pueden influenciar en el significado basado en cómo lo estés dando. Pero esta flor en si… representa tristeza, melancolía," El chico giró a verla, "creo que va muy bien conmigo." Un momento de silencio se formó entre ellos, ni una simple palabra.

"Shikamaru-san, ¿qué es lo que hace actualmente para Tsunade-sama?"

El chico parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta tan fuera de tema de Hinata. "Um… soy su principal estratega. Ella me da cualquier detalle de una batalla, ya sea de nuestra nación o no, y yo le entrego el mejor plan de ataque." El Nara bostezó. "También ayudo a decidir quien debe ser asignado a cada misión, de esa manera se quién está en la aldea y quién no, en caso de algún ataque sorpresa."

Hinata estaba sorprendida. "Así que usted sabe quien esta dentro y fuera de la aldea."

El joven Ninja sólo encogió los hombros. "Por decirlo de alguna manera."

Hinata estaba por indagar más lejos cuando una planta captó su atención inesperadamente se alejó unos metros de su compañero, se acercó a un grupo de flores que sobresalían del resto y enfocó su vista en una flor oculta para asegurarse de que esta en lo correcto.

Asintiendo para ella misma, Hinata se abrió paso entre el resto de las flores y delicadamente tomó la flor que se encontraba justo en el centro. Shikamaru llegó junto a ella en un instante y ella se giró para mostrarle su hallazgo.

"Es la flor de Romero."

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Entonces nuestra misión se acabó."

"No tan rápido." Ambos ninjas giraron para ver a una kunoichi aparecer en una ráfaga de viento. "Esa flor es mía. Dénmela y les perdonaré la vida."

Shikamaru se plantó frente a Hinata. "Tenga cuidado Hinata-san, no conocemos los poderes de esta persona." La kunoichi de la hoja sujetó la flor cerca de ella. Ella lo sabía, si caía en las manos de la persona equivocada, el Romero podría ser usado para crear un veneno letal que podría matar de forma instantánea.

Como si pudiera leer la mente del enemigo, Hinata sabía para qué quería la otra kunoichi esa planta.

"¡Si no me dan esa flor por las buenas, la tomaré por las malas!" La extraña desapareció en una nube de humo para reaparecer justo para asestarle un golpe a Shikamaru y alejarlo de Hinata. "Y yo que pensé que esto sería un desafío." Alzó un kunai para atacar a Hinata cuando sus músculos se tensaron. La chica trató de bajar el brazo, pero no pudo moverlo.

Hinata miró tras ella y vio a Shikamaru en la misma posición que su atacante. Una oscura sombra conectándolos; simultáneamente, los dos ninjas saltaron juntos: cada uno parado en el lugar que ocupaba el otro antes.

"Shikamaru-san, ¿Qué está haciendo?"

El único hombre en todo el claro la miró directamente. "Mientras estemos juntos no dejaré que nada le pase." Sonrió de lado. "Soy tu protector."

**********

Mientras Hinata dejaba la oficina principal de la Hokage, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su último compañero acercarse.

Esperó que él llegara hasta ella. "¿Shikamaru-san?"

El Nara sacó un objeto de su porta pergaminos. "Quería que tuviera esto." Estiró su mano ofreciéndole un Geranio oscuro. "Pensé que podría querer uno."

Hinata aceptó la flor. "Gracias, pero cómo-"

"Sus ojos." La Hyuuga parpadeó confundida. "En el claro, sus ojos lucían ansiosos mientras las miraba." El chico suspiró. "Antes de irnos, regresé y la tomé para usted."

La chica atinó a sonreír ligeramente. "Gracias."

"No debería preocuparse tanto por el futuro, Hinata-san." Dijo mientras se alejaba. "Todo se pondrá a su favor."

**********

Esa misma noche, la heredera miraba fijamente su reciente regalo. ´_¿Qué quiso decir con que no me preocupara por el futuro?´ _Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en su madre. _´¿Qué esta pasando madre? ¿Qué guarda el destino para mi?´_

"¿En qué estas pensando?"

Hinata se sobresaltó y se giró para mirar al Ninja misterioso, que en esos momentos se reía. "Lamento haberte asustado."

La chica lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, incapaz de comprender que él estaba ahí.

Adivinando lo que había en la mente de la joven heredera, el Ninja le dijo: "¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no?"

"…Si," lentamente, Hinata se puso de pie. Lo miró en silencio un segundo más y se lanzó a sus brazos. "Te he extrañado."

Bajo las oscuras sombras, los ojos del Ninja reflejaban pesar.

Instantáneamente, sus brazos rodearon la delicada figura de Hinata. "Yo también"

Charlaron hasta muy entrada la noche, discutieron asuntos importantes, cosas que debían ser compartidas y simples pensamientos sobre la vida. A pesar de su entrenamiento como Jonin, Hinata no pudo ocultar cuan cansada estaba en realidad.

La heredera bostezó tras su mano.

"Deberías descansar un poco. No es bueno que un Ninja se niegue el tiempo para recuperarse."

Después de las muchas semanas de no verlo, Hinata no quería dejar ir al Ninja.

"Bien."

Notando su angustia, el Ninja acercó sus manos a las de ellas. Delicadamente, como si tuviera en sus manos a un ave recién nacida, tomó una mano de ella y colocó un objeto sobre esta. Dulcemente, besó el lado opuesto de su palma. "No deberías estar preocupada por Hiroto en un tiempo," susurró poniéndose de pie. "Ese hombre fue enviado en una misión."

Hinata se tensó ante el nombre de su prometido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hay maneras…" contestó él con la voz cargada de humor. "Debo protegerte de las cosas que te entristecen." Hinata sintió los ojos cubiertos de él, sobre ella.

"Soy tu protector"

En un instante, el Ninja desapareció de su vista.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, Hinata miró el regalo en sus manos:

Un perfecto Geranio oscuro.

* * *

Con este capitulos hubo unos cuantos contratiempos en cuanto a la flor... no es la misma de la versión original, pero el significado es el mismo...

Gracias a la autora que me permitió el cambio de flores...

De nuevo mil disculpas...

**_Claressa_**


	7. Soy tu fuerza

Hola!

Aquí Claressa con capítulo nuevo... algo corto sí, pero ya nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia y no nos queda más que agradecer a Kishimoto por dejarnos jugar con sus personajes y a **Neji´struelover** por permitirnos la traduccion de este fic... además por crear esta linda historia... GRACIAS!

Disfruten del capítulo...

* * *

**Soy tu caballero**

**Capítulo 7:Soy tu fuerza**

Con el cambio de estaciones, la aldea de Konoha seguía su curso: las tiendas cerraban temprano al caer el sol, las noches eran silenciosas y el tiempo en sí parecía hacerse cada vez más corto.

Hinata disfrutaba de las tardes afuera, lejos de la asfixiante atmosfera que se había instalado en su casa. Miraba hacia la brillante luna cuando una ligera cobija fue puesta sobre sus hombros. "No debería estar fuera con ropas tan ligeras." Hinata se acurrucó más a la cobija. Neji se sentó junto a ella.

Justo como el ninja misterioso dijo, Hiroto fue enviado a una misión de rango A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche. Hiashi le había explicado a su hija que era una misión sencilla y que Hiroto regresaría muy pronto, pero Hinata sabía que las misiones de tan alto rango eran peligrosas y podían ir mal en cualquier momento.

En ciertas ocasiones, Hinata se podía encontrar a ella misma soñando con que nunca regresaría.

"¿Me necesitan adentro?" preguntó ella para hacer conversación.

"No, pero debería entrar pronto." Neji la miró y notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos. "Ha estado descuidando su salud. Sus ojos me lo demuestran."

Hinata se sobresaltó. Cada mañana ella despertaría antes que el sol para encontrar pequeños pétalos regados por el viento frente a su ventana. Pretendía recogerlos ella misma antes de que la servidumbre lo notara.

"Son los nervios. La boda se acerca y ahora me necesitan en todas partes."

"Si, y a nosotros no nos agradaría que la heredera luciera nada más que perfecta para su _prometido._" Lo dijo intentando sonar sarcástico, pero su expresión fue tan inesperada que Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

"L-lo siento. Eso fue rudo." Dijo Hinata riendo timidamente.

Su primo sonrio tambien. "No importa. Además, me alegra haber hecho sonreir a mi señora."

Una vez que la heredera se calmó, los dos Hyuugas miraron la luna cristalina.

"Debe regresar a su habitación pronto, Hinata-sama. El viento esta cada vez más frio." Dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie.

Hinata puso sus manos en puño al ver que se alejaba. "¿Dónde vas?"

Neji se detuvo. "SU padre ha solicitado mi presencia en su estudio. Se molestará si llego tarde."

"¿Sucede algo malo? Podría acompañarte..."

"Es nada, Hinata-sama." Fijó su penetrante mirada en los ojos preocupados de su prima. "Ha tenido suficientes preocupaciones. No quiero agregarle más estrés a su vida; en especial ahora."

Neji le mostró una de sus reservadas sonrisas e hizo una reverencia. "Le deseo el mejor de los sueños, Hinata-sama." Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Hinata tocó su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada con dedos temblorosos y culpó al frío viento del frenético latir de su corazón.

**********

El día siguiente, Hinata decidió escapar del territorio Hyuuga y caminar por la aldea. Miraba por los ventanales de cada tienda, sin interés de comprar algo, cuando notó un pequeño bulto azul en el piso.

Recogió el objeto. El kanji 'comida' se podía leer sobre el material pero no había ni un nombre. Suponiendo que alguien lo habría dejado caer, Hinata se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage.

Peor antes de que pudiera dejar la zona comercial, una enorme ráfaga de viento la obligó a detenerse en su sitio. Una vez que el viento se detuvo, un murmullo de voces tomó su lugar. Hinata siguió la voz y terminó frente al puesto de ramen.

"-¡Pero yo sé que la tenía!"

"Lo siento, pero si no tienes para pagarlo tendrás que trabajar."

Hinata reconoció ambas voces y entró. Ahí, de pie al final de la barra, estaba un angustiado Choji Akimichi.

Teniendo una ligera idea de lo que sucedía, Hinata tocó el hombro de Choji. El chico se volvió al instante. "¡Oh Hinata-san! Tanto tiempo." Dijo sonriendo incomodamente. "Me encantaría poder charlar un rato pero tengo un problema justo ahora y..."

Hinata rió. "Lo sé." Sacó el objeto que se había encontrado. "¿Será esto lo que busca?"

Los ojos de Choji se abrieron en sorpresa. "¡Encontró mi cartera!"

La heredera le tendió la cartera perdida. "Me alegra haber sido de ayuda." Y se despidió con un gesto de mano. "Debo irme. Lo veré luego Choji-san."

Choji la vio alejarse, luego parpadeo. "¡Es-espere!" Rápidamente pago su cuenta y corrió tras ella. "¿Tiene algo que hacer en estos momentos?"

Hinata se mordió el labio ligeramente. "No... nada importante." Sonrió. "Sería divertido tener a alguien con quien platicar."

Choji sonrió. "Genial. Elige el camino."

Caminaron por las orillas de la aldea, entre los árboles del bosque; lo suficientemente lejos para escapar de la luz, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser encontrados en caso de que los necesitaran.

Los rodeaba el silencio excepto por el viento que rompía el mutismo, y Hinata temblaba ligeramente para mantenerse calida. A pesar de que el clima no era tan frío como normalmente era a principios de noviembre, Hinata pensó que talvez debería regresar a centro comercial para comprarse una chaqueta más gruesa.

"Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que charlamos."

Hinata saltó, recordado que tenía compañía. "Si… mucho. Han pasado varios meses desde nuestra última misión juntos."

Choji rió. "Cierto… un tiempo ya."

"Así que… ¿Cómo esta?" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Estoy desarrollando una nueva técnica que podría mejorar el estilo de pelea de los Akimichi."

Hinata parpadeó y miró atentamente al que la acompañaba por primera vez. "Choji-san, ¿Ha perdido peso?"

El joven agachó la mirada. "Sí, algo así. He entrenado más para terminar el jutsu, así que supongo que he perdido más peso de lo normal." De pronto comenzó a reír. "Debería haber visto la cara de Naruto cuando me vio. Quedó con la boca abierta."

La imagen mental que Hinata se formó la llevó a unirse en la risa. "Me imagino… ¿Cuándo inició su entrenamiento?"

Choji se detuvo. "Hace cerca de seis meses." La mente de Hinata se congeló. Contó los seis meses que él dijo y los seis meses que habían pasado desde la primer visita del Ninja misterioso.

Coincidían.

La Hyuuga se detuvó y Choji con ella.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Ella lo miró directamente. "Choji-san, sabe algo sobre…"

Una fuerte explosión seguida de gritos los hizo correr. Hinata activó su Byakugan para encontrar la fuente. "¡Ahí!" Una nube de polvo cubría el área donde un árbol había caído.

A través del polvo, Hinata vio a tres niños. Se acercaba lentamente a ellos cuando se produjo otra explosión. Un árbol más grande que el anterior cayó hacia ellos y Hinata corrió para llegar a ellos. "Está bien. Los tengo." Pero el tiempo no era suficiente para ponerlos a todos a salvo, así que se preparó para usar su jutsu especial.

"Ju-" "¡Jutsu de expansión parcial!"

Una enorme mano salió de las sombras y atrapó el árbol. Hinata usó el tiempo dado para llevar a los tres niños lejos del humo. Una vez en el aire fresco, la mente de Hinata reaccionó. "¡Choji-san!"

"Por aquí." Él joven emergió del polvo y tosió en su mano.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" El chico asintió. La heredera suspiró y miró a los niños. "¿Qué pasó?"

La niña más pequeña negaba violentamente con la cabeza. "Estábamos practicando tiros y un árbol explotó."

"Choji-" Asintió y se acercó a los niños.

"¿A qué le tiraban?"

Los niños se miraron entre ellos. "U-una pieza de papel."

"Hinata-san, mire esto."

La chica miró hacia donde le indicaba Choji y examinó el material destruido.

Lo que vio la sorprendió. "Un papel bomba."

"¡¿Estaban practicando con papeles bomba?!" El Akimichi se giró hacia los niños.

"Se veían como papel común."

Hinata se agachó para quedar a la altura de los pequeños. "Como nadie resultó herido esta vez, está bien. Pero antes de usar cualquier arma Ninja para entrenar, quiero que todos," miró hacía ellos, "le digan a sus padres que es lo que estarán usando exactamente." Todos asintieron.

Un cuervo negro se escuchó y Hinata se giró al cielo que se tornaba anaranjado. "Necesitan llegar a casa antes de que oscurezca." Se puso de pie. "Choji-san, debo regresar antes de que mi padre note mi ausencia-"

"Los llevaré y hablaré con sus padres." Finalizó por ella.

"Gracias."

Caminaron de regreso a la aldea en silencio, cuando el mismo cuervo de antes se detuvo cerca de un montículo de hojas. Agitó sus alas para revelar los objetos que se ocultaban debajo y voló lejos. "Lindas…" Los niños corrieron hacía el lugar y los dos Jonin los siguieron.

La niña tomó una. "¿Que son estas?" Se la dio a Choji y Hinata miró sobre el hombro del joven. "Es un jacinto. Son conocidos por su belleza y fragancia pero los de color púrpura significan perdón."

Un repentino viento helado les recordó el clima. "Vamos, debemos llevarlos a casa."

Siguieron su camino cuando una rama los forzó a detenerse. "Gracias por esto, Choji-san."

El chico sonrió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer dado que encontraste mi cartera."

La Hyuuga rió. "… Y gracias… por salvarnos." Un pequeño destello en los ojos del Akimichi brotó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

"No fue nada. Me alegra haber sido capaz de ayudarle," hizo una pausa. "Soy tu fuerza."

Hinata se congeló cuando él le ofreció la flor. "Tómela. Seguro la cuidará mejor que yo." Aceptó el regalo y lo vio alejarse. Seguido por los niños, el pequeño grupo tomó el camino opuesto que el de la heredera.

**********

Esa noche Hinata esperó cerca de su ventana. Ya había colocado su reciente regalo dentro de un nuevo florero y le echaba un vistazo al libro donde guardaba las flores que le habían dado con anterioridad.

Había dejado el vidrio abierto, así que no se sorprendió cuando una fuerte ráfaga apareció. "¿Te importa si entro?"

Hinata se puso de pie y examinó al Ninja con ojo crítico. Se acercó a él, tocó su pecho y sonrió. "Estas aquí…"

"Si, lo noté."

Vacilante, lo rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en si pecho. "Tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías esta noche." Le confesó.

El ninja suspiró. "¿Y eso por qué?"

"Tengo mi teoría." La heredera escuchó en silencio el latir del corazón del chico y se aferró aún más a él. "Me alegra que estés aquí."

El ninja se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, aún así Hinata no lo notó. Fue hasta que gentilmente la alejó de él que ella lo miró. Y quedó boquiabierta.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el Ninja vestía una máscara en lugar de su bufanda y los vendajes.

"... Te haz vuelto más confiada."

Hinata se sonrojó. "Es sólo por ti que he sido capaz de cambiar."

El ninja negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo que Hinata no pudo entender.

"Hinata," la llamó para captar su atención, "¿Cómo te sentirías… si yo no existiera?"

El pulso de la chica se aceleró. "Yo… yo no lo sé. Eres el que me dio la confianza; probablemente regresaría a mi cascarón." Lo miró directamente. "Estaría sola."

Inconcientemente, se sonrojó y miró hacia sus pies.

"...Eso es lo que me temía."

"Qué-" Hinata se sorprendió cuando sintió los suaves pero fríos labios del ninja posarse en su frente. `_¡Se ha quitado la máscara!. ¡Mira arriba!. ¡Mira arriba!´_ Pero se quedó congelada en su sitio.

El ninja se alejó. "He cruzado los límites en muchas ocasiones… yo sólo quería robarme tu miedo, pero me temo que he tomado otro sentimiento a la vez."

Hinata intentó ver através de sus ojos, cubiertos de nuevo, pero no pudo sentir ni una de sus emociones.

"Creo que lo mejor será que me mantenga lejos por ahora."

La heredera sintió que se le helaba la sangre y su mente se nubló. "Por favor… por favor no te vayas."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Aún si decides olvidarme... quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu fuerza…"

Un increíble viento entró a la habitación y el susurro de las palabras `Por favor perdóname´ hicieron eco en las paredes.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, sólo un pequeño objeto quedaba donde el Ninja había estado tiempo atrás. Lo recogió del piso y lo giró entre sus dedos.

Un jacinto púrpura.

* * *

Creo que no lo he dicho antes pero gracias a los que han seguido esta traducción... con su apoyo evitan que deje de hacer mi trabajo...GRACIAS!

**_Claressa_**


	8. Soy tu voluntad

**Capítulo 8: "Soy tu voluntad"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mes de noviembre pasó sin pena ni gloria. Normalmente la heredera de los Hyuuga estaría muy feliz por la cercanía de las primeras nevadas pero la fría nieve aún no llegaba.

Así como la primera semana había llegado y se había ido, la esperanza de Hinata de contemplar la nieve se había ido.

La boda sería en menos de dos semanas.

"¿Hinata-sama?" La heredera se giró al escuchar su nombre. "El consejo ha solicitado una reunión inmediatamente." Hinata suspiró: cualquier reunión del consejo no podría traer nada bueno.

"¿También vienes, Neji-niisan?" Su primo asintió.

"Su padre ha solicitado mi presencia."

Un helado escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata y se abrazó a sí misma. "Entonces sabemos que definitivamente no es bueno."

"La razón de esta reunión," el anciano Hirino inició, "es porque Tsunade-sama ha enviando una noticia. Como todos sabemos," miró hacia Hinata, "el prometido de la heredera, Hyuuga Hiroto, fue enviado en una misión. He recibido la información de que su equipo ha regresado."

La respiración de Hinata se detuvo en su garganta mientras miraba a Neji.

"Pero… Hiroto murió por envenenamiento."

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La mirada del anciano recorrió a todos para ganar su atención. "Por ello… se ha decidido que al ver el compromiso de la heredera roto," Hinata no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que se le estaba formando, " será comprometida con un integrante del consejo."

Simultáneamente, un suspiro de asombro se dejo escuchar en la habitación. Hinata notó la molestia de Neji y cómo los ojos de su padre se endurecían. "Hinata," dijo Hiashi, " puedes retirarte. Hablaré contigo más tarde."

La chica estaba ya de pie antes de que su padre terminara de dar la orden.

.

.

Hinata se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra cercano a la entrada de la aldea. Pensó en los muchos líos que la persiguieron de niña; meditó en como ese sitio era odiado por la generación de los nueve novatos. Y allí ella esperaba.

Esperaba por que el mundo se detuviera; esperaba que alguien le dijera que todo era un error; esperaba por que ella misma despertara. Y dentro de su mente contaba para que aquello sucediera. _´Tres… dos… uno…´_

El sonido de unos pasos se acercaba a Hinata hasta que un remolino verde pasó volando y prácticamente la tiró de su asiento. Dicha persona regresó en sus pasos hasta donde ella estaba. "¡Buenos días Hinata-san!"

La chica forzó una sonrisa. "Buenos días, Lee-san." La bestia verde de Konoha siguió de pie tan alto y orgulloso, y Hinata notó algo entre sus brazos. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Estas?" Ella asintió. Lee se puso en posición de firmes, hombros atrás y las rodillas juntas. "Le llevo estas hermosas flores a Gai-sensei, me pidió que las recogiera antes del entrenamiento de esta mañana," dijo mientras movía sus manos al viento.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír. "Gracias por decirme todo eso."

Lee sonrió mientras la observaba. "Hinata-san, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" le preguntó una vez la risa de la chica había cesado. Ella aceptó dudosamente y se acercó a la orilla del banco. Lee se sentó a su izquierda.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. "Así que… ¿Cómo has estado Hinata-san?"

Hinata miró sus manos. Deseaba decir que estaba perfectamente bien, pero las palabras de negaron a salir. Aún así se escuchó así misma decir, "… No estoy del todo bien."

Lee la miró directamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque… porque estoy perdiendo el control de todo." Hinata apretó los dedos. "Mi vida, mi compromiso, todo. Yo sólo no…" Se detuvo para tomar aire. "… No sé cómo seguir luchando nunca más…" La heredera sintió cómo el aire se enfriaba al darse cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Lee colocó una de sus manos en su hombro. "No sé como te sientes exactamente, pero sé que las cosas mejorarán para ti. Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Hinata-san." Él saltó del banco y se colocó frente a ella. "Y si alguna vez necesitas alguien en quien apoyarte, aquí estaré: Soy tu voluntad." Le regaló una de sus históricas sonrisas, luego eligió una de las flores que cargaba y la colocó en las manos de Hinata. Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Debo irme ahora; Gai-sensei está esperando, pero recuerda lo que dije, ¿De acuerdo?" Le regaló otro sonrisa y comenzó a correr. "¡Te veré luego Hinata-san!"

Hinata asintió y miró la flor entre sus manos. Una vez que reconoció el tipo de flor que era, la sangre se le heló.

Un Guisante dulce.

La heredera cerró los ojos fuertemente y rogó a los cielos que el ninja misterioso no la visitara esa noche.

.

.

Esa tarde Hanabi buscaba a su hermana por todo el recinto Hyuuga. Cuando la encontró, Hinata estaba sentada en el jardín privado de su madre. "Ahí estas," dijo la menor. Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

"¿Pasa algo malo Hanabi-chan?" Dicha chica negó con la cabeza.

"Padre desea hablar contigo."

La heredera suspiró. "Entonces no lo haré esperar."

Mientras se ponía de pie, Hanabi la detuvo. "¿Hanabi-chan?" Silencio. "Hanabi-chan"

"¿Por qué?"

Hinata la miró sin comprender. "¿Por qué qué?"

"¿Por qué tienes que sufrir tanto por el clan?" Hanabi miró a su hermana con ojos llorosos. Hinata se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana y la abrazó.

"Todos sufren Hanabi-chan. Mi sufrimiento no es más importante que el de los demás."

"Pero tu has sacrificado tanto. Tienes que renunciar a tu felicidad para tomar el control del clan."

Hinata acarició el cabello de su hermana. "Hago esto para que no tengas que hacerlo tu. Además, si no me convierto en líder, la familia nunca cambiará: nunca seremos la familia que debemos ser."

Hinata soltó a su hermana y la dejo ahí sentada mientras se dirigía a ver a su padre.

.

.

Hinata tocó suavemente a la puerta del despacho de Hiashi. Un opaco "Entra" le permitió el paso.

"¿Deseaba verme, Padre?" Hiashi asintió y le indicó con un gesto de mano que se sentara.

Tomando su lugar dentro de aquélla habitación, Hinata aguardó. Después de unos minutos, Hiashi dejó escapar un suspiro. "Como sabes, tu prometido, Hiroto, fue encontrado muerto." Hinata asintió. "... Y debido a esto necesitabamos encontrar a alguien apropiado." Hiashi hizo una pausa. "Ya ha sido decidido y acordado en el consejo. Quién fue elegido se mantendrá en el anonimato por el momento."

"Ya veo," repusó Hinata. "¿Y cuándo conoceré a mi prometido?"

"El día de tu boda: en diez días desde ahora."

Esto sobresaltó a la Hyuuga. "Pero como se supone que sabré-"

Hiashi levantó su mano para detener a su hija. "Yo fui el que propuso el tiempo." Y vio a su hija asentir forzosamente. "Quería que el tiempo que te queda libre sea agradable. Sin preocuparte por estas cuestiones." El líder Hyuuga se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hija. "Tú, por sobre todos los demás, mereces ser feliz. Quiero darte esa libertad que el consejo no quiso darte." Hinata miró a su padre cuando este le colocó una mano en el hombro.

"Espero que encuentres la vida que siempre haz querido con el hombre que te cases."

.

.

Hinata esperaba, no fuera de su habitación sino en el jardín de su madre, por lo que pudiera suceder.

Cuando la luna estuvo completamente cubierta por las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con explotar, una ligera brisa despeinó sus cabellos. Hinata cerró los ojos cuando el sonido de pasos hizo eco en la oscuridad. "Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías."

"Había un ultimo asunto que debía zanjar."

La chica se puso de pie frente a su ninja misterioso. "¿Qué asunto?"

Ni uno de los dos se movió a pesar de que el frío viento se volvió aún más helado.

"Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta." El ninja rompió contacto con los ojos de la Hyuuga para mirar a las flores marchitas a su alrededor. Hinata esperó a que él continuara. "¿Con… con quién te gustaría casarte?"

Docenas de recuerdos golpearon la mente de Hinata mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos y daba un pequeño paso dudoso hacia al frente.

"Tú…" susurró. "…Tú eres quien me dio confianza… fuiste el único que me escuchó sin quejarse… eres el único con el que quiero casarme." Estando lo suficientemente cerca, Hinata agarró un trozo de la camisa del ninja y se recostó contra su pecho.

El ninja no respondió a su abrazo, pero tampoco la alejó.

"Ni siquiera sabes quién soy," le recordó el ninja.

Hinata negó con la cabeza fervientemente. "No me importa. Si fueras peligroso ya me habrías asesinado." El ninja dudó un segundo, luego amablemente la apartó de su abrazo y se alejó de ella.

"¿Es porque te arrepientes?" Las lágrimas escapaban sin tregua de los ojos de la heredera. "¿Te arrepientes de verme?"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Hinata se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que él alzara la voz de esa manera. "…Nunca me arrepentiría del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"…Porque no te merezco." La chica estaba confundida. Hinata intentó acercarse a él pero el chico se movió.

"…¿Quién eres?" El ninja notó la mano estirada de la chica y se alejó de ella aún más. "¿Eres alguien a quien conozco?"

La voz del chico se volvió suave y amable. "Soy todos los que crees que soy." De un salto se alejó tan lejos como fue posible. "Aún así no soy ninguno de ellos."

"No entiendo."

El ninja rió suavemente. "Podría desaparecer ahora, dejar tu vida para siempre, y tú nunca notarías mi ausencia."

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata se aceleraron con sus palabras. "¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi de todas maneras?"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Hinata lo notara. Su visión se volvió negra mientras sentía un cálido aliento sobre su rostro. "Mi propósito era darte confianza en ti misma, Hinata, pero parece que ambos hemos recibido algo más."

El cuerpo de Hinata se congeló al sentir la delicada presión de los labios helados del ninja sobre su mejilla.

"Lo notes o no, mi Hinata, siempre seré tu voluntad."

Una fuerte corriente de aire atravesó la noche y Hinata fue arrastrada por ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, su vista había regresado y desesperadamente buscó al ninja.

Notando un pequeño objeto cerca de sus pies, se arrodilló para alcanzarlo. Cuando sus dedos sintieron la sueva textura, las oscuras nubes dieron espacio a la luz de la luna y esta iluminó el objeto en sus manos.

Justo cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar, las nubes cedieron y liberaron su helado regalo.

La primera nevada de la estación dio la bienvenida a la pena de la chica Hyuuga.

Los entumecidos dedos de Hinata soltaron su último presente mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Los encantadores copos de nieve hicieron camino para cubrir como diamantes los pétalos de un solitario Guisante Dulce.

* * *

Este capítulo es mi favorito... bueno uno de ellos, espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la demora.

_Claressa _


	9. Soy tu caballero

Los personajas de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san y esta historia a Neji´s true lover-chan, gracias a ella por permitir la traducción de esta.

* * *

**SOY TU CABALLERO**

**.**

Capítulo 9. Soy tu caballero

Los días que siguieron a la despedida final, pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Hinata pasaba sus últimas horas de libertad bajo aquélla noche de invierno.

Una cálida cobija cubría los hombros de la heredera, que se encontraba caminando dentro del recinto Hyuuga. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a las madres llamando a los niños que corrían bajo la nieve, para entrar a sus hogares. Unos cuantos la saludaron al pasar junto a ella y tuvo que forzarse a sonreir para ellos.

La, normalmente, brillante luna estaba cubierta en sombras, llenando de oscuridad a la tierra silenciosa.

Hinata se detuvo frente a un pequeño estanque y sus ojos se pasearon apreciando a los peces que lograban sobrevivir, bajo la delgada capa de hielo que cubría la superficie del agua.

"Mañana es el día," les dijo, como si pudieran escucharla. "Aún no se quién será mi esposo, probablemente Hirino, o alguien cercano en status a él." Hinata se agachó para tocar la fría superficie, pero se detuvo y se irguió de nuevo. "… no me molesta la idea de casarme, ¿saben?" La chica rió. "De hecho, siempre ha estado en mi mente, pero…" Hinata rodeó el estanque, para revivir a sus entumecidos pies. "Pero, siempre pensé que me casaría con el hombre de mi vida."

_´¿Pero, quién es ese al que amas?´_

Hinata parpadeó ante el recuerdo. "Al que amo… sé **quién **es, es sólo que no se quién es **realmente.**"

Se aferró a su cobija fuertemente. _Soy tu espada. _"Sasuke fue muy amable conmigo; intentó protegerme del terror de asesinar."

_Soy tu compañero._ "Y Shino fue tan cariñoso por haberme escuchado llorar por tanto tiempo."

_Soy tu voluntad._ "Lee creyó que yo podía seguir peleando, a pesar de saber que ya me había rendido."

_Soy tu escudo. _"Kiba me salvó de salir lastimada y tomó el dolor en mi lugar."

_Soy tu amigo. _"Naruto siempre me ha dado fuerza para seguir."

_Soy tu protector. _"Shikamaru dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por Hiroto nunca más."

_Soy tu fuerza. _"Choji estuvo ahí para mí, cuando necesite a alguien cerca."

_Soy tu guardián. _"Y… y Neji siempre ha cuidado de mi. Ha sido mi único apoyo por mucho tiempo."

Hinata regresó la mirada hacia los peces. "Yo... no me importa cuál de ellos era él. Honestamente no me importa quién estaba detrás de la máscara… mientras sintiera lo mismo por mí."

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de la heredera y golpeó la superficie del lago congelado. Hinata la vio hacerse nada y se giró para entrar a casa.

La mañana de la ceremonia, cerca de la víspera de Diciembre, Hanabi se unió a su hermana mientras se preparaba para el evento. Ayudó a Hinata a colocar el último broche de diamantes en un único arreglo, para mantener su cabello alejado de su rostro.

"Luces hermosa, nee-chan." Y, por única vez, Hinata asintió. Vestía un kimono azul claro, que marcaba sus curvas apropiadamente y el intrincado bordado que llevaba a la altura del pecho y brazos, se complementaba con su ligero maquillaje.

"Gracias, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi se alejó un paso para contemplar a su hermana. "¿Crees que estás lista?"

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, golpearon a la puerta. "Adelante."

El líder Hyuuga entró orgulloso, con un porte que inspiraba respeto, y miró a sus hijas. "La ceremonia está por iniciar."

"Será mejor que me vaya," dijo Hanabi, abrazó a Hinata, hizo una reverencia a su padre, y salió.

Hinata se puso de pie y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su padre. "¿Estás preparada, hija?" Hinata notó cómo este usó el ´preparada´ en lugar de ´lista´ y colocó su brazo alrededor del de su padre.

Él guió su camino, desde la comodidad de su recámara hasta el área donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. "¡Pensé que dijiste que conocería a mi futuro esposo antes del evento!"

"Lo sé," Hiashi se negó a mirarla, "pero él dijo que sería mejor si lo hacíamos de este modo."

Atravesaron las enormes puertas de madera, para encontrarse con cada uno de los miembros de la familia Hyuuga sentados en silencio. Hinata miró hacia el altar.

_´Ni siquiera está aquí. Debo disgustarle de verdad a este hombre para seguir este juego.´_

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Padre e hija caminaron hasta el frente de la enorme habitación. Muchos ojos siguieron sus movimientos, analizando un poco a Hinata, y parecían tan ansiosos como ella.

Muchas preguntas llenaban la mente de Hinata.

_´¿Estoy preparada para esto?, ¿Podré ser buena esposa para este hombre?, ¿Aún seré capaz de cambiar a los Hyuugas?, ¿Mi esposo me lo permitirá?´_

Al final, cuando arribaron al frente, Hiashi soltó el brazo de su nerviosa hija. "Algún día me perdonarás," le susurró al oído. Se erguió y su rostro tomó su característica seriedad.

"Es hora de que salgas."

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hinata notara la figura que apareció de detrás del altar. El hombre se acercó caminando, vistiendo un kimono ceremonial con bordados en patrón, el mismo bordado que el de ella, y cuidadosamente se colocó cerca de Hinata.

Hinata soltó una exhalación en sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, al notar la familiar máscara, con las facciones de un ave pintadas en ella.

"Eres tu…"

El ninja dio un paso más cerca y se hincó en una rodilla frente a la heredera. "Mi lady," el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelvo mientras él hablaba, "Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, todos los momentos que hemos compartido, todas las emociones que coloqué en usted, verdaderamente no puedo creer que algún día me perdone." Poniéndose de pie, sacó un regalo de su kimono.

"Pero si en su corazón nace el deseo de aceptarme," acercó la mano a su máscara, "entonces soy suyo, por siempre."

La máscara cayó al suelo al relajar sus dedos y las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Hinata.

"Esta flor, la rosa, tiene el significado exacto para lo que siempre he querido expresar," colocando la flor detrás de la oreja de Hinata, sonrió. "No puedo vivir sin ti."

La heredera estaba sorprendida, sus dedos aún en sus labios, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

"¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?"

Hubo silencio, luego Hinata sonrió. Se abalanzó a los brazos del chico y rió contra su pecho. "Siento lo mismo. Me siento de la misma manera… ¡Neji!"

El prodigio rió con ella y la apretó más entre sus brazos.

"Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo hiciste para-?"

"Tu padre," Hinata alzó la vista. "Tu padre se las arregló para engañar al consejo y que votaran por ´mi´ para ser tu prometido."

xxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxx

_´Después de que dejaste la última reunión, estaba por seguirte cuando Hiashi-sama me dijo que era tiempo de completar su plan. Actúe como si te estuviera siguiendo y deje la sala,´_

"_Así que, Hiashi," dijo el viejo Hirino. "Uno de nosotros tendrá que ser el esposo de tu heredera." _

"_¿Y por qué querría alguno de ustedes casarse con Hinata?"_

_Todos rieron. "Tu hija es muy débil para dirigir al clan ella misma. Ella necesita a alguien que lo haga por ella."_

"_¿Y tu crees que ella lo permitiría?" Todos rieron de nuevo. "…Pero, ¿qué si les doy otra opción?" De pronto el consejo guardó silencio._

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_Esta vez, fue turno de Hiashi de reir. __"Conozco a alguien que sería más estricto con Hinata de lo que ustedes podrían llegar a ser." Hirino pareció considerar la idea. "Hinata ya ha sido debilitada por él, usando su baja autoestima; así que no habría problema para obligarla a hacer lo que ustedes quieran."_

_Hiashi se mantuvo impasible cuando los líderes ancianos se acercaron a él. "¿Y, podemos conocer a ese hombre?"_

"_Sólo si garantizan que será él, quien se case con Hinata."_

_Los ancianos se apuraron a conseguir los documentos del matrimonio y se los dieron a Hirino. __Él, rápidamente los firmó. "Listo, está hecho. ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?"_

_Hiashi sonrió de nuevo. "¿Podrías pasar?" __No hubo movimiento alguno por la tensión en la habitación, hasta que la puerta se deslizó. Un ninja cubierto con una máscara de ave y ropas negras, entró. _

"_Así que… ¿Este hombre es como dijiste que es, Hiashi?"_

_El líder asintió._

"_¿Pero, quién es?"_

_Hiashi se mantuvo firme mientras le hacía gestos al ninja con la mano. "Revela tu identidad." El ninja se quitó la máscara para exponerse a los ojos Hyuuga._

_Neji sonrió con suficiencia al mirar las miradas horrorizadas de los miembros del consejo. "Pero… ¡pero él es un miembro de la rama secundaria!, ¡Y él esta de parte de Hinata, nunca haría nada contra ella!" Hirino le gritó a Hiashi. "No permitiré que eso pase."_

"_Creo que no tienen opción alguna." El líder Hyuuga enrolló el documento que validaba el matrimonio y lo colocó dentro de su kimono. "Ya han dado su consentimiento. Y como el cabeza de la familia," se levantó tan alto tal cual es, "Recibirán un castigo por ir en contra de la heredera. Su cargo como miembros del consejo ha sido revocado."_

xxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxx

"Y el disolvió el consejo entero."

Hinata no cabía en sorpresa por las acciones de su padre. Intentó encontrarlo entre la muchedumbre pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Neji la hizo mirarlo de nuevo. "Necesitaba hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos finales." Sonrió. "Y tu aún no contestas mi pregunta."

"¿Cuál pregunta?"

Lentamente, Neji se agachó a la altura de ella. "¿Me aceptas?"

Hinata lo miró impasible por unos segundos, luego sonrió lentamente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

"Sí."

"Bueno, oficialmente, soy tu caballero."

La bella rosa se desprendió del lugar donde fue colocada y danzó hacia el suelo, esparciendo sus pétalos alrededor de la pareja.

Y finalmente, _finalmente_, Hinata pudo besar a su ninja misterioso.

* * *

A un capítulo del final, por fin supimos la identidad del misterioso ninja. Pero, ¿Cómo hizo durante todos esos días para mantener ese suspenso?

Lo sabrán en el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia.


	10. Todo comenzó

**SOY TU CABALLERO**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuatro meses después de su boda con Neji, su ninja misterioso, Hinata había estado más ocupada que nunca.

Le habían otorgado el titulo de Líder de la familia Hyuuga el día después de su matrimonio, y apenas se había puesto al corriente con todas las notificaciones, reportes y papelería que llegó con el puesto.

Su padre se había apresurado en renunciar y darle a ella el control absoluto.

Ahora, durante el cálido mes de Abril, Hinata finalmente encontró el tiempo para salir de la mansión y pasar un tiempo con sus amigos en los campos de entrenamiento.

Hinata estaba inclinada contra el bien trabajado pecho de su esposo mientras este la envolvía en sus brazos. Escuchando las conversaciones alrededor de ella, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la refrescante brisa bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol bajo el cual se encontraban.

"He estado deseando preguntarte," susurró Neji al oído de su amada, "¿Qué dijo Tsunade-sama sobre tu salud?

En las pasadas semanas, Hinata había estado sintiendo más nauseas y mareos de lo normal y había decidido ver a Tsunade para que le realizara un examen medico.

"Dijo que me informaría más tarde los resultados."

Neji suspiró: no estaba acostumbrado a no saber que hacer cuando Hinata se sentía mal por las mañanas, y no le gustaba.

"Hablando de preguntas," Hinata se giró para verlo, "nunca he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte."

"¿Sobre?"

Ella sonrió. "Sobre cómo fue que fuiste capaz de hacer aquéllas cosas como el ninja misterioso."

Neji rió, lo que provocó que todos se sentaran alrededor de ellos. "¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Sakura abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

"Nunca le conté cómo hice lo del `ninja´." Fue el turno de reír de todos los chicos ahí reunidos.

"¿Significa que todos ustedes sabían?" Acuso Ino.

"Bueno, ellos obviamente tuvieron que saber sobre su plan: ¿De qué otro modo hubieran formado parte de la actuación del `ninja´?" Señaló TenTen como un hecho. Ino bufó.

"Así que," Hinata retomó la conversación, "¿Responderás mis preguntas?"

Neji le sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué te convertiste en `él´?"

Neji pensó la respuesta. "Se me ocurrió en aquél primer día, ¿recuerdas cuándo te pregunté qué harías si yo no estuviera?" La chica asintió. "Bueno, basado en tu respuesta, decidí que necesitaba ayudarte a ganar más confianza. Pero no podía hacerlo por mi mismo, puesto que te volverías más dependiente de mi, por lo que creé al `ninja sin nombre´ para que se volviera tu apoyo."

La Hyuuga pensó para si. "Eso explica la primera vez, pero ¿Qué hay de las demás?"

Su compañero suspiró de nuevo. "La segunda visita del ninja, fue después de que el consejo anunciara que tenías que casarte, ¿cierto? Luego de la reunión fue a ver tu padre, quién parecía tan molesto por el compromiso como yo lo estaba, y le conté sobre la persona que había creado. Ideamos que aparecería ante ti una vez por cada chico con él que pudieses tener deseos de casarte."

Neji tomó aire para continuar con la historia. "Fue decidido que, una vez que descubriéramos al hombre que amabas, Hiashi-sama haría todo lo posible por forzar al consejo a aceptar su decisión."

"¿Y ese fue el plan del que me contaste, cierto?"

"Si"

"No te atrevas a dejarnos fuera de esto, Neji. ¡También hicimos nuestro trabajo!" Se quejó Naruto, apoyándose sobre sus brazos mientras se recostaba sobre su estomago.

Hinata parpadeó girándose hacia el grupo de chicos. "Es verdad, fue muy considerado de su parte el ayudarme, pero ¿Por qué?"

Kiba sonrió abiertamente mientras acariciaba las orejas de Akamaru. "Cuando Neji nos contó sobre la posición en la que estabas, todos aceptamos participar con tal de ayudarte."

"Pero, ¿y si los hubieran forzado a casarse conmigo?"

"Hubiéramos ayudado de cualquier modo posible, sin importar qué, Hina-chan." Le contestó sonriente Naruto.

"¡¿Y quién no tendría sentimiento alguno hacia ti, Hinata-chan, cuando desbordas juventud?" Gritó Lee, abrazándola y pretendiendo besarla.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente mientras Neji gruñía amenazante. El grupo entero rió ante la imagen.

"En realidad, al único que tuvimos que convencer fue a ese Sasuke-teme." Señaló Naruto. Apuntando la vista hacia la solitaria figura que intentaba resguardarse entre las sombras.

"Tienes razón," dijo Sakura dándole la razón, "No puedo imaginar a Sasuke-kun dispuesto a hacer algo como eso."

Todos los chicos compartieron una mirada. "Bueno… se puede decir que lo forzamos a hacerlo." Confesaron sin pena.

Hinata suspiró apenada. "Lo siento, Sasuke-san, por ponerlo en una situación como esa."

Sasuke dejó escapar lo que pareció ser una discreta sonrisa. "Pero, fue realmente fácil convencerlo una vez que supimos su punto débil," dijo Naruto para provocarlo, lo que llamó la atención de las chicas.

"¿Qué hicieron?"

El Uzumaki sonrió con visible maldad. "¿Ya saben que Gaara tenía ese oso de felpa desde que era niño, cierto?" ellas asintieron. "Bueno, amenazamos con decirle a toda la aldea que el tenía un-" Y un kunai que pasó rozándole la cara el rubio y fue a clavarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano, le impidió terminar.

"Una palabra más," amenazó Sasuke, sacando de su bolso otro kunai, " y perderás una parte de tu cuerpo muy preciada."

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Naruto tragó pesado. Sumisamente agachó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke guardar sus armas.

"¡Sasuke duerme con un pato de peluche todas las noches!"

Las chicas estallaron en risas viendo a Sasuke seguir a Naruto por todo el claro. Hinata fue la primera en controlarse. "Bi-bien. ¿Qué hay de las flores?" Al mismo tiempo Neji trataba de controlar su risa, mientras paseaba su vista sobre el par de ninjas que seguían su pelea.

"Las elegí basado en su significado. Y el lugar en el que más te gustaría estar."

"¿Las frases?"

"Creadas basándome en lo que necesitabas escuchar en esos momentos."

Mientras la vista de los demás estaba sobre el dúo que corría por el campo, Hinata se acercó más a Neji. "Y… ¿Hace cuanto que tenías sentimientos por mi?"

Neji no pudo conservar la sonrisa en su rostro. "Una vez que regrese de la misión para traer de vuelta al Uchiha, empecé a notar cuan importante era todo en mi vida. Especialmente tu." Él también se acercó a ella. "Mis sentimientos actuales comenzaron cuando tuviste el valor para pedirme que te entrenara personalmente, cuando claramente lo único que deseabas en esos momentos era correr."

Sus frentes se tocaron suavemente, la mirada clavada en los ojos del otro. Sus labios separados por apenas unos milímetros, dispuestos a borrar esa distancia cuando unos pasos los interrumpieron.

Todos se detuvieron a observar al actual Hokage. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a ellos y tomaba aliento.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿Pasa algo?" Los músculos de Sakura se tensaron, esperando por las órdenes de su maestra. La Hokage negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se pasearon entre el grupo.

Los detuvo sobre Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tengo los resultados de tu examen medico." Neji abrazó aun más fuerte a su esposa. "Tsunade-sama, si eso es todo lo que necesitaba, podría haber ido yo a recogerlos." Contestó Hinata.

Tsunade sonrió. "Si, pero creo que no deberías esforzarte mucho por un tiempo." Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Tan serio es?"

El silencio era tenso, todos esperando por la respuesta de la líder de Konoha. "Bueno… lo es, dependiendo de tu punto de vista." Neji se tensó por la respuesta, preparándose para lo peor: problemas cardiacos, mal funcionamiento de los canales de chacra…

"Hinata y Neji Hyuuga." Ambos la miraron fijamente. Los ojos de Tsunade era impasibles mientras les mantenía la mirada, pero toda tensión desapareció con una sonrisa de alegre excitación. "En siete meses, a partir de hoy, estarán dándole la bienvenida a este mundo, al nuevo miembro del clan Hyuuga."

Les tomó unos pocos segundo entender el significado de aquellas palabras, antes de que todos hablaran a la vez. "Felicitaciones." "¡Increíble, estás embarazada!" "Hombre, seguro que hicieron la tarea, ¿Huh?"

Ambos Hyuugas se encontraban aún en shock, hasta que Hinata hizo el primer movimiento. "Espero que estés listo para convertirte en padre." Neji se mantuvo en silencio antes de responderle con un cálido beso.

***Siete años después***

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su sala de descanso, mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías. Sonreía a la vista de las fotografías donde su esposo e hija aparecían jugando juntos, sin notar el indiscreto flash de la cámara.

Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron por los hombros mientras un beso tomaba lugar sobre su cabeza. "Bienvenido a casa, Neji. ¿Qué tal la reunión con el Hokage?" El aludido se despojo de su mascara Anbu, una mascara vieja con forma de ave, y se sentó junto a su esposa.

"Simple. Naruto me informó de los recientes logros de mi equipo en su misión. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

Hinata rió. "Tu hijo no deja de patear. Parece impaciente por conocer el mundo." Neji acaricio la prominente barriga de ocho meses de embarazo de su esposa y sonrió ante el ligero golpe que recibió en respuesta de su hijo.

De repente, su hija de siente años de edad, Yuki Hyuuga, entro corriendo a la habitación. "Hola." Saludo a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el piso frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo estuvo la academia hoy, Yuki-chan?"

La niña sonrió tímidamente, "Estuvo bien, Kiroshi fue muy amable conmigo hoy: ¡dijo que soy la niña mas bonita de la clase!"

Kiroshi Uzumaki, el hijo de Naruto y Sakura, era conocido por su obvio apego a la hija de los Hyuuga.

"¿En verdad? Creo que tendré otra platica con ese chico," dijo Neji, planeando recordarle a Kiroshi que su hija solo le pertenece a él.

Por tanto el rostro de Yuki palideció.

"No asustes al pobre niño, Neji. Naruto tiene un puesto más alto que el tuyo," le recordó Hinata a su esposo. "Eso es grandioso, Yuki-chan."

Yuki se relajó al escuchar a su madre. "¡Oh si!" recordando la pregunta que había querido hacerle a sus padres hace mucho. "¿Puedo preguntarles algo?"

"Claro." La alentó Neji.

Yuki tomo aire y preguntó: "¿Como fue que se enamoraron?"

Hinata y Neji se miraron sorprendidos entre si. Al mismo tiempo sonrieron y se giraron hacia su hija. Hinata inició el relato.

"Todo comenzó cuando recibí una flor…"

* * *

Mil gracias de nuevo por leer, y gracias infinitas a _Neji´struelover _por darme la oportunidad de traducir su hermoso trabajo.

Claressa.


End file.
